Bruises
by rainbowmusician
Summary: Kurt is being bullied in McKinley High, the football team takes things too far. When Kurt is in the hospital recovering his transfer papers are set in place. Hello Dalton Academy, and hello Warblers. It takes time for Kurt to open up to them, but with a little help from Blaine, Kurt's life might be changed for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know this isn't long, but it's my first story. I will be adding a new chapter once a week, and I will try to make it no less than 5,000 words each.**

**Just call me RainbowMusician, I DO have a tumblr, look me up my URL is: dapper-bowties**

Chapter 1

Kurt was walking down the halls trying to avoid the chaos surrounding him in the hallways.

It was the third week of school and he was tired already. He slams into the locker with a sickening crack, sliding down upwards the floor.

"Watch where you're going fairy princess!", shouts Azimio as he strolls down the hall.

Karofsky high-fives him as he passes his locker. Kurt slowly gathers his books and papers, glaring at anyone who looks in his direction.

"They all watch, and never do anything! God dammit!", mumbles Kurt as someone steps on his English essay.

"Why did it have to rain today?", Kurt mourns his mud stained papers as he gets up to his feet.

Kurt walks into Glee Club dabbing his shirt with a damp paper towel. Right before lunch those stupid Neanderthals slushied Kurt and he had to clean himself up. Everyone ignored the pale boy as he sat down.

Mr. Shue clapped his hand as he walked into the room, "Alright guys, this weeks assignment is... Wait for it! Duets!"

Shuester writes the latter word on the board, "I'm putting you in pairs, here's the list!"

He scribbles down, " Rachel x Finn  
Tina x Mike  
Santana x Brittany  
Mercedes x Sam  
Quinn x Puck  
Artie x Mr. Shue"

Kurt looks at the board in utter shock, "He forgot me! How can he forget me?!" Kurt fumes.

"So partner up and brainstorm! The winners this week will get to sing at Sectionals!" Mr. Shue walks over to Arties side and everyone starts discussing what songs they can sing to win this weeks assignment.

Kurt sits in utter shock. "How can he forget about me? He has ignored me since the first day of school, everyone has. Even Finn, and I live with him. Does nobody really care?", Kurt thinks.

He stands up and hoists his bag over his shoulder. Boots clanging loudly as he walks towards the door. No one stops him.

Kurt runs to his car holding back tears. He speeds towards his house, not caring about breaking laws. He races to his room and locks the door, and falls sobbing to his bed. After 10 minutes there's a pain in his chest, all those bruises from being shoved into lockers and walls have taken a toll on Kurt. They litter his back and arms, from colors to green, blue, yellow, purple, even red.

He has a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist from the past week. Everyday he sports a new bruise to Glee and no one notices. All that crap about being a family isn't true. His only real friends are Brittany, Santana, and Puck.

He knew if Puck hadn't skipped today he would've spoken up about Kurts absence on the list. Same went for Brittany and Santana, except Sue had them practicing a new routine.  
The tears slowly stop and Kurt falls into a deep uneasy sleep.

Screaming was echoed throughout the house.

Kurt sat upright, panting. Sweat dripping down his back. Every hit he's taken, every fall, trip, and word, stabbing him in the chest.

His nightmares have been increasing by the numbers in the past years. Karofsky and the football team plague his dreams every night. A new beating every night. Every morning adrenaline pumped in him, fear spreading through his body.

Kurt lies in bed, trying to calm himself down and keeping his tears at bay.

"Maybe today won't be so bad." Kurt lies to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so since I came back home and saw how many people were following this story I was shocked. I didn't think people would actually like this. I had some help with updating this (because I'm new to this and they actually figured it out themselves and they don't even write (as far as I know) so my thanks go to them. I know I said 5,000 words would be it but I'm going with 1,000 now since I realize how long that will take.**

**I do not have someone proof reading this, just myself, so I apologize for any mistakes. And I shall update soon. **

**P.S. This is a treat to all you awesome people (: I couldn't help myself  
**

Chapter 2

A pale boy with dull eyes walks through the hallways. No one notices him and no one cares for him. The only attention they give him is when they sneer crude words at him, each word cutting deep.

The boy no longer listens to what words they throw at him, they are more or less the same. He's glad that they leave him be. He's had to much to deal with in a lifetime, but what the boy doesn't know is that today would be a day that another Hummel would enter a hospital.

* BRUISES *

Kurt Hummel dragged his feet to third period. Head hanging down, eyes glued to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone who will shove him into the lockers.

He's replaying what happened this morning at breakfast in his head.

* BRUISES *

_"Dude, you really need to be quiet at night, I heard you screaming AGAIN. It's kinda getting annoying Kurt, it distracts me from XBox or whenever Rachel calls me up at night." Finn complains as he chews a plateful of bacon._

_Kurt doesn't reply for a minute, he rises from the table and is about to walk away._

_"I'll try to keep my screaming to a minimum if it's a bother to you," Kurt sighs, "I'll do anything for good older brother Finn, after all this IS the first time you've spoken to me since last Friday." he mumbles under his breath so that Finn doesn't hear him._

* _BRUISES *_

Kurt frowns even more at the memory, upset that his own step-brother no longer cares for him.

"I shouldn't be so surprised though, Rachel has been stealing all the solos and spotlight lately. She's been bugging Finn about ever little detail. She even commented in front of the whole Glee Club that my bowtie was ridiculous! I mean what can Animal-Sweaters say about my outfit?! Has she SEEN her clothes? I would gouge my eyes out before wearing that!" Kurt fumes.

"Who you talking to fag? That Glee Club doesn't want your fairy ass hanging out with them anymore?" Azimio booms.

Kurt turns around to face Azimio. As he does he realizes that the hallways are empty of students and faculty. The porcelain boy takes a step back, already shaking in fear.

"Get a grip of yourself Hummel, you can't let them know you're scared." this thought echoes through Kurts mind.

Azimio continues to back him up into the wall until they're both standing nose to nose.

"You are disgusting Kurt, absolutely disgusting. Walking down this hallway in those clothes, you don't deserve to live Kurt, just kill yourself, get it over with. Karofsky will help you get started." Azimio pushed Kurt into an abandoned classroom and locked the door.

"NO! PLEASE HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!" Kurt pounds on the door.

"You aren't going to get out."

Kurt turns around clapping a hand against his mouth. Karofsky was leaning against the wall with a knife in his hands. It gleamed in the few rays on sunlight that managed to escape the closed blinds.

"What are you doing with that knife?" Kurt asks, his voice shaking.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson Kurt. See everyone outside thinks I'm going to start with a beating, that's where they're wrong. I want to know why you dress like a fag, teasing everyone." Karofskys face glowering in the shadows as he saunters towards Kurt.

Kurt could feel the fear spreading throughout his bones. He needs to get out of the room, and now. Kurt turns back to the door and continues to try to open the jammed door.

"You won't get out. They locked the door. I have a knife. You can try all you want, you won't make it."

"Please just let me go, please!"

"I can't do that Kurt," Karofsky shoves him into the wall, " you gotta answer some of my questions first."

Kurt nods his head quickly, waiting for the questions to begin.

"Why do you have to be such a tease? Walking around like yo own the place, what gives you the right to flaunt your ass to everyone." Karofsky shoved Kurt to the wall even more if that was possible.

Kurt gasped as he felt Karofskys hard-on against his leg. He whimpered, trying to fight against the weight.

"You have no right Kurt! No right!" Karosky yells.

"Please just stop, please! Why are you doing this?" Kurt pleads.

"You need to learn your lesson!" as Karofsky spoke he teased Kurt with the knife, tracing patterns lightly over his arm. The knife tore against his sleeve, ruining the Marc Jacobs collection dress shirt. He tore Kurts vest away, buttons popping and blaming to the floor.

"Please stop! Just stop! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Kurt shrieks with fear.

"I said SHUT UP!" and Karofsky plunged the knife into Kurts stomach. Kurts scream echoed throughout the room. The Neanderthal smirked in triumph.

He spun Kurt around and twisted his arm in the process.

"NO PLEASE STOP IT HURTS! STOP!" Kurts shrieks are becoming more persistent as Karofsky applies pressure to his arm.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

"No... No! Stop!...Just... stop!" Kurt screams and screams.

"If you don't shut up right now I will KILL YOU." Karofsky punches and kicks Kurt to the ground. Blood is now splattering out of Kurts mouth like a river. Another kick to the gut and a sickening crack echoes throughout the room. Another scream escapes from Kurts lips.

It goes on for another ten minutes, Kurt keeps praying that someone will hear him, someone will open that door and save him.  
No one does.

Karofsky towers over Kurts body looking down at him. He leans forward crashes his lips to Kurts mouth.

The bruised boy pushes Karofsky away with as much strength as he can muster. Karofsky stands upright and turns to leave the room.

Kurt lies on the floor, bleeding out. The minutes pass and he begins to shiver. He's in pain, so much pain. Everywhere hurts. The bell rings signaling the end of class.

Kurt can hear the students in the hallway. The shouts of students calling out to one another. He hears the warning bell and some muffled voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Turner the doors locked!" shouted a student.

"I'll be right there! Here let me open the door!" keys jingle from the other side of the door.

Kurt can see the door handle moving slowly and the voices growing louder. The lights to the classroom beam and Kurt groans.

* BRUISES *

A petrified scream can be heard throughout the whole school. First the teacher. Then the students. Someone calls 911. But it might be too late.

**I also found out that someone (who I have read and love their stories) is following this, and let me just say I flipped out. Go check out: The Andersons PA by inkinmyheartandonthepage****  
**

**Until next time - RainbowMusician (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried making this chapter as long as possible but I didn't want to end it with something random other than this. Also please keep in mind that I'm making this up as I go, and I will update once a week, maybe more. So for now it seems like I will update everyday, please keep in mind though I start school next Thursday so chapters might come in slower when that day is here. **

**Enjoy this chapter (:**

Chapter 3

An ambulance rushes towards McKinley High. Sirens are heard traveling across Lima. Burt Hummel picks up the phone.

"Hello? Hummel Tires & Lube, Burt speaking."

"Hello, this is Nancy at Lima Memorial Hospital. Your son Kurt Hummel was admitted to the ER, he's in critical condition. Hello?... Mr. Hummel?"

"...I'll be there in... Uh...ten minutes." Burt drops the phone to the floor with a clang, running towards his truck.

* BRUISES *

An hour earlier...

"Kurt! Kurt, can you hear me? Please Kurt come on man! Wake up!" Puck shakes the bruised and bloody boy.

"Move out of the way, go! Move, move! Puck, what the he'll happened? Kurt! Holy shit, Kurt!" Santana pulled Brittany with her towards a figure leaning over a still body.

"Santana, what's wrong with Kurt? My dolphins not moving..."

People were starting to gather outside the classroom staring at the four students. Some gasped in horror, while others smirked and said he had what was coming. A tall woman parted the crowd with shoves and shouts, sprinting towards the classroom.

"Move! Out of the way Lima Losers! Excuse me Frankenteen and Yentl! Move!" Sue bent down looking at the blue and purple face of Kurt.

"What happened? Who did this to Porcelain?"

"I don't know coach, Turner unlocked the door and found Kurt like this. They called the ambulance 3 minutes ago, they should be here soon." Santana replied, face dark and glowering at the floor.

"Kurt.. Kurt wait. Kurt! He stopped breathing! Kurt!" Puck starts to panic and soon everyone is focusing on him.

"Move! Out of the way! Paramedics here! Come on bring the stretcher!" shouts a petite woman with brown hair.

"Help him he's not breathing, please! Oh god, oh god, Kurt come on wake up..." Santana whispers.

The paramedic started pumping Kurts chest in a rhythm, counting. She presses her mouth against his, praying that the boy will live.

"Whats the boys name? We need to contact his parents." another paramedic asked in a rushed voice. He was preparing two paddles, sliding them against each other.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel, please tell me you can save him." Puck was the only one who could answer him.

"Hummel, as in Burt and Elizabeth Hummels kid?" the man pressed the paddles against Kurts bruised chest.

"One... Two... Three. Again!" Kurts body shook with shock and then laid eerily still.

"Come on kid! I lost Elizabeth years ago, and almost your father too! I ain't losing you!" the man pressed the paddles one last time to Kurts chest.

"One... two-" he was interrupted as Kurt gasped and wheezed for air.

"Kid you god damn scared me! Okay, you remember me right Kurt? It's Paul, we need to get you on that stretcher and take you to the hospital, we'll get Nancy to call your dad, okay?" as Paul said this he put an oxygen mask on Kurts face.

"Ready? On three. One, two, three!" Paul and The brunette petite woman lifted Kurt onto the stretcher, hauling him out into the hallway.

"Hey, wait! You gotta let me come with, it's my fault I wasn't there to protect him. Just let me come with." Puck pleads and tugs on Pauls arm.

"You know what happened to this kid?" Puck nodded, "Alright, come on, tell me on the way to the hospital."

Puckerman threw a set of keys to Santana, "I'll meet you there, got it? Don't let anyone stop you."

* BRUISES *

"Kurt you have to stay awake, you got that?" The woman pushed Kurts hair out of his face, looking into his eyes.

Kurt weakly nodded but was interrupted by his body shaking violently.

"He's having a seizure! Blood pressure is dropping! Hurry up Lucy!" Paul called out.

"Wha- What's happening? Is he- is he gonna die?" Paul didn't dare look Puck in the eyes, instead staring at the floor.

* BRUISES *

Two girls were seen racing towards a desk in Lima Memorial. They paced back and forth in the waiting room with a mow-hawked boy. The girls huddled together and cried, while the boy held them. Half an hour later Burt came in sprinting, panting from exhaustion. They waited together for hours.

A doctor stepped out into the hallway into the waiting room.

"Kurt Hummel?" Doctor P. Lane asked the room.

"I'm his father, please tell me what's wrong with my son."

Everyone huddled together and waited for the words they dreaded to hear.

"I'm sorry but, your son Kurt... He's in a coma."

**Blaine WILL be in this story, I can promise that, he will make an appearance within the next two chapters.**

** - RainbowMusician**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I forgot to say this but I do not own Glee or any characters or places that seem familiar.**

**I was also thinking about some of the characters names that I did make up and they do have a connection with one another. Whoever can guess what the connection is they can pick ONE song for Kurt, Blaine, Warblers, anybody really, to sing at some point in this story. They can even get the chapter before anyone else. **

**May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. (:**

Chapter 4

In the Lima Memorial Hospital two girls are seen crying, almost choking on their sobs. A boy is pacing back and forth, a clenched fist pressed to his mouth, willing himself not to cry. A man and woman seemed to be staring at Doctor P Lane in shock.

"I'm sorry I don't understand... My son is in a coma?" Burt sits down, an uneasy feeling spreading throughout his chest.

"We are unsure when he's going to wake up. On the way over here he had a seizure, resulting him to go into a comatose state. We took him into surgery where we stopped the internal and external bleeding, we managed to get the blood pumping back to his brain and heart. We must warn you he might have a concussion, we won't know how he is until he wakes up. Some broken ribs and arm, bruises covering every spot on his body. You can go see him if you'd like, but I warn you, he looks like he's been to hell and back." Dr. P Lane look carefully over her clipboard, silently pleading with her eyes for them to say no. She saw what he looked like throughout surgery, Burt Hummel looked like he could break at any moment, and seeing his son could trigger just that.

Burt stood up and motioned for the others to follow him. The group silently walked behind the doctor. They stood in front of a closed door, Burt slowly turned the handle and almost stopped breathing when he saw his son.

* BRUISES *

Two weeks had passed. Burt Hummel refused to leave his sons side. He begged Elizabeth to take care of their son, wherever he was. It was a Tuesday, same as any other day. The Glee Club would try to visit Kurt, Burt would refuse, only letting Santana, Puck, and Brittany through. Finn would continue to yell in the lobby, furious that he couldn't see his step-brother. His shouts would stop when the trio would walk pass him greeting Nurse Nancy.

Santana would say the same phrase every time she passed the tall boy, "Where were you for Kurt? Oh, thats right, protecting your popularity and not so much of a sex life."

The trio and Burt would sit and discuss school, the lawsuit, and Kurt.

Everyday they spoke about how when Kurt woke up he would be have to face the cameras outside. News of a boy being beaten within an inch of his life in Ohio by a football team spread like wild fire. Every channel spoke about what would happen to the boy and what sentence the neanderthals would be punished to.

Once it got to be too much they discussed which school Kurt would be transferred to. Would he be home-schooled? No, Kurt would never want that. Westerville High? No, two kids got beat up at a school dance two years ago. Dalton Academy? Maybe, they had a zero-tolerance bullying policy that was enforced. They even had a Glee club for Kurt. Yes, Dalton it was.

* BRUISES *

Brittany was painting Kurts nails into a rainbow while the others went to go buy coffee, or in Brittanys case, hot chocolate. She felt the hand in her palm move. It was twitching, trying to grab hold of Brittanys hand.

She was trying to remember what Santana said, who do I call if Kurt moves or talks? She grinned when she remembered to call for Nurse Nancy.

"NURSE NANCY! KURT IS MOVINGGGG!" Brittany held onto Kurts hand with a bit more grip.

"Hang in there Kurt." and with those words Kurts eyes blinked open.

Kurt panicked, where was he? What's the commotion outside? Why is it so white here? What the he'll am I wearing?

His thoughts were interrupted by the aching pain in his body. Nurse Nancy walked into the room and greeted Kurt.

While Nancy was checking Kurt, Burt, Santana, and Puck stormed into the room. They all huddled around Kurt asking millions of questions by the minute. When Kurt didn't speak, they stopped and looked worriedly at each other.

"Kurt, can you speak?" Nancy asked tentatively. Kurt pointed to a notepad and pen lying next to his bed.

He wrote, "Yes, I believe I can. But I don't want to. Not now. "

* BRUISES *

A week later...

Kurt was wheeled away from Lima Memorial Hospital in a wheelchair. Reveling in the fact that he's finally in his own designer clothes.

Throughout the week his friends and dad spoke to him about transferring to Dalton Academy. He slowly would begin to speak to them, and caught up with school. Even Puckerman did his homework alongside Kurt.

Kurt decided to go to Dalton right away, "No point in wasting time, right?" he answered the day he woke up.

His friends packed everything for him while he was in the hospital, while Burt set the transfer papers in place. Kurt had a high GPA, so he had a full ride to Dalton.

An hour and a half passed in the truck, Puck tried to lighten the mood by inappropriate jokes. Soon they pulled up to a fancy gated school.

They all went into the office and waited for the principal. A middle aged man emerged from a closed door beckoning them.

"Hello, my name is John and we are glad to have Kurt here joining us here at Dalton Academy. We have a zero-tolerance bullying policy in place here and all our classes are designed to challenge our students in every way possible. Here is all of Kurts papers as well as a map of the school. We could have a student show you around or have a look yourselves." he spoke.

"I think we will have a look ourselves, thank you though." answered Burt.

"Alright then, you guys can get Kurt settled in then! Oh wait, I almost forgot! Here is Kurts dorm room number and his roommate!" he hands Kurt a post-it. Kurt looks up from his lap and nods, wheeling towards the door.

* BRUISES *

"Damn Kurt, this is one fine school, you better tap one of these boys." Santana purrs as she eyes the boys running down the steps.

All the uniformed boys were heading towards the same direction, so they followed the boys to an open spaced room filled with boys all standing, waiting for what seemed another group getting into formation.

Puck tugged at the sleeve of the closest boy to him, "What's going on?"

"Impromptu performance by the Warblers!" the boy grinned, he then walked towards the group and spun around to face them. The group began to harmonize, while the boy sang.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down"_

The short boy took notice at the boy in the wheelchair, he was looking down at his lap, face concealed from the rest of the world.

_"Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine"_

He noticed the two girls holding his hands, coaxing him to look at them, they were unsuccessful.

_"Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

Everyone was smiling and nodding their head to the beat now, except the boy... The curly haired boy wondered why.

_"My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

The boy with hazel eyes stared at the boy, wondering why he wasn't looking up, why he shrunk into himself, as if protecting himself from the world.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_"

The song ended and the boy was attacked by his friends, clapping his back in congratulations. He stared as the group of newcomers. The porcelain boy looked up from his lap and smacked the mowhawked boy at a crude remark. Blaines eyes widened and gasped as his face was revealed. He had a black eye, bruises covering his cheekbones and neck and forehead, disappearing under his cashmere scarf. As he gasped the boy raised his eyes to stare at him, quickly looking away a blush forming in his cheeks. The Latina girl rolled the boy away and out of sight.

**P.S Message me your answer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know this chapter is short, so I apologize for that, I've been working on this since the last chapter came out and yes I know 24 hours later and this short of a chapter.**

**I also forgot to say this but the photo for this story is mine, I drew it right before I published the first chapter.**

Chapter 5

Santana pushed Kurt out of the crowded room, the rest trailing behind them. They were silent the entire time when walking towards Kurts dorm room.

Puck looked over the map and nodded his head in confirmation when they reached an empty hallway. Kurt then withdrew a post-it from his pocket and handed it to Santana. She looked through the stacks of transfer papers and found an envelope. Santana tore the envelope and took the silver key.

"Hey, Kurt, we're going to get your boxes and we'll be right back, okay?" Santana gently held Kurts hand, peeking under her lashes trying to get his attention.

After a minute Kurt looked up and said, "Go ahead, just leave Britt with me. I could still help you though."

"Kurtyyyy, stay here! You can't help them." Brittany pouted.

Santana, Puck, and Burt came and went, boxes piling up. An hour passed and finally the boxes were ready to be opened. Clothes were hung in a small, yet lavish closet, while some were folded into an antique dresser. A Wicked poster was hung on the opposite wall of Kurts bed.

Two boxes were left unpacked, Kurt wanted to unpack them himself when he was alone.

"Well it looks like were done here kid, do you want us to stay here with you or do you want to rest?" Burt asked.

Kurt simply shrugged, "I don't mind, but it's almost 2 and these nut cases need to be at practice."

"You know Princess we CAN miss Glee club every once in awhile, hell they probably hate us for sending you off here. Rachel kept bitching about how you abandoned us and... well, let's just say Lima Heights over here pounced her." Puck grinned.

Kurt wheeled back to face them and smirked directing his question to Santana, "Did you ruin one of her sweaters in the process? Please tell me you did!"

"What do you think? I wouldn't call it a win if that didn't happen."

"Hurry up and go! You guys bitch them a new one!" Kurt nudged them out the door with his chair. He hugged them all goodbye and shooed them away.

Kurt went back to his dorm room and locked the door with a click. He unpacked the first box with care. All his skin products lined up in order covering every inch of his dresser.

The second box he took his time. He took out another small box within it, carved with the initials E.H. Kurt stowed it away in his dresser. He picked up a stack of photos and began to pin each one to the cork board given to each dorm student.

It was 5 minutes till 3 when Kurt finished, he placed the cork board in his lap wheeling towards his desk. Right above it was a hook to place the board.

Kurt swore as he tried to get up from his chair, willing himself to hang up his pictures.

He dropped the board when he hear the door turn, Kurt span around staring wide eyed at the other boy in front of him.

"Umm... Would you like some help with hanging that up?" he asked.

Kurt silently nodded, staring at the boy as he walked towards him and hung up the board.

"Sorry I didn't have time to introduce myself earlier, my name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson." he grinned.

**Until tomorrow - RainbowMusician (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**So since the chapter I uploaded literally hours ago was so short I decided to write another short chapter to help make up for it**

**I really do appreciate the follows, favorites, reviews, everything, so thank you (:**

Chapter 6

"Sorry I didn't have time to introduce myself earlier, my name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson." he grinned.

Kurt turned away from Blaine and picked up his leather bound notebook and fountain pen, because for Kurt, even school supplies had to be fashionable.

Kurt scribbled down, 'Hi, my name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel.' he held out his arm in the direction of Blaine, looking down at his lap.

"Hi Kurt, I'm actually about to go to Warblers practice, it's our school choir, would you like to come? I could introduce you to some of the guys..." Blaine left his sentence hanging, hoping Kurt would say yes. Because even though he has those bruises on his face he's one of the most beautiful boys he's ever seen. His eyes are like an exploding star, they changed colors! First an ocean blue, now a soft pale gray.

Kurt nodded slowly, still looking down. He was embarrassed because he needed help. Kurt hated to ask for help, especially in this state.

"Alrightyyy! Well... Uhhh let's go! Umm do you want me to push your chair for you? You must be tired..." Blaine asks awkwardly.

Kurt then wrote, 'If it wouldn't be too much trouble.'

After all, who wouldn't want someone as handsome as Blaine. Kurt didn't want to seem needy but come on, just this once he could lie back and have an excuse to be closer to him. The curly haired boy smelled like coffee and peppermint gum with just a hint of pumpkin spice. He smelled like autumn, Kurts favorite season.

Kurt was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when Blaine pushed his chair towards the door.

"Soooo, what school did you transfer from Kurt?"

Kurt violently flinched away and Blaine knew he asked the wrong question.

_What were you thinking Blaine? He probably doesn't even want to talk to you, he probably doesn't even want to go to Warblers practice! He was just being polite wasn't he? Crap, now I'm over thinking this..._

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Let's talk about something else shall we? What kind of music do you like?" Blaine stumbled on his words afraid he would come across another sensitive topic.

Kurt pulled out an IPhone from his pocket, and typed his password. He played Lady Gaga and placed his phone into Blaines palm. Blaine scrolled through the extensive collection of musicals and pop, occasionally humming in agreement.

_Wow, Kurt has exquisite taste..._

"You have an amazing taste in music, I mean Wicked? Rent? Gaga? You are perfect!" Blaine gushed as he pushed Kurt out of the hall.

Kurt blushed and whispered, "Thank you."

"I'm going to warn you now the Warblers are kind of crazy. No, I mean they're a lot crazy."

'It's fine, I've seen crazy, they can't be much worse.' Kurt scribbled down.

Blaine opened two wooden doors and shouted, "Oh, yeah!"

The Warblers replied with a, "Bop! Bop!" while Blaine roared with laughter.

Kurt directed a confused look to Blaine, but the curly haired boy only grinned and whispered, "It's a Warbler thing." gently in his ear.

"Time to meet the Warblers..."

**Until tomorrow, this time for real - RainbowMusician**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything that looks familiar**

**Songs Used: Blame it on the Girls by MIKA**

**Also song used from a couple chapters ago: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**Thank you again for the reviews, follows, and everything really (:**

**And to those who are going to see Starkid today I hope you have a good time, I wish I could be there but alas I am an hour away from the city wallowing away on Tumblr**

Chapter 7

"I now call this meeting to order." Wes banged his gavel, looking around the room.

Wes was curious as to why Blaine brought that boy here, he wouldn't speak to anyone other than a small whisper here and there to Blaine. He had a fair conclusion though, the looks Blaine threw at Kurt were undeniable. And come to think of it, it's the first time Blaines ever met the kid.

While David was talking about the Sectionals set list Wes let his mind wander even further than before.

The look Blaine gave the council was interesting, he said with his eyes he would introduce Kurt after the meeting. Which was interesting, if anyone went to the Warbler meetings they would normally introduce themselves and say they were interested in the club itself, maybe even thinking about auditioning.

But then again Kurt was different from everyone else in that room. And it wasn't because he was in a wheelchair, hands hidden behind gloves, his arm in a cast, and the fact that he never looked away from his lap. Kurt looked as if someone was going to come bursting through those doors and kill him.

The news that Blaine was to have a new roommate spread like a wild fire. An emergency transfer? It doesn't happen often but when they do there's usually a good guess to why. Even though the boys at Dalton gossiped like old ladies they didn't turn on the news that often, so only a few knew of the McKinley Football team lawsuit. Wes was one of those few, and to be honest it scared him to think that the boy had to live through that. That football team if jackasses weren't even arrested yet, hell no one even blamed them.

Wes' father was a lawyer and when his father heard about this case he did a little digging of his own. His father planned to contact the family and offer his assistance free of charge. But his father was having difficulty with that, the boy who was targeted was a minor, evidence was still being gathered.

When Wes learned of why happen to Blaine back in Westerville High he was furious, he wanted those kids punished or hurting Blaine. Blaine was such a sweet guy, he always sees the best in people.

There was a long silence in the room and Wes realized that they were waiting for his response.

"Okay, from the top!" Wes called out, rising from the council table.

"I'll be right back Kurt. I'll move you to the council table and you can see our fantastic dance moves." Blaine smiled.

The Warblers got into formation, Blaine standing as lead when Blaine suddenly began to sing.

"So I was sitting there in the bar and this guy comes up to me and he said "My life stinks" and I saw his gold credit card and I saw the way he was looking at people across the room and I looked at his face and you know, what a good looking face, and I just said, "Dude, your perspective on life sucks"

Blaine spoke those word to no one in particular, suddenly turning around and pushing to Wes and David. The rest of the guys fell in unison, springing back up when Blaine sang the first word,

_"He's got looks that books take pages to tell_  
_He's got a face to make you fall on your knees_  
_He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess_  
_You could think he's livin' at ease"_

Blaine sang in a high voice that surprised Kurt.

_"Like lovers on the open shore - What's the matter?_  
_When you're sitting there with so much more - What's the matter?_  
_While you're wondering what the hell to be_  
_Are you wishing you were ugly like me?_

_Blame it on the girls who know what to do_  
_Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you_

_Blame it on your mother for the things she said_  
_Blame it on your father but you know he's dead_

_Blame it on the girls_  
_Blame it on the boys_  
_Blame it on the girls_  
_Blame it on the boys"_

The Warblers spun around, doing the infamous side step they were known for.

_"Life could be simple but you never fail_  
_To complicate it every single time_

_You could have children and a wife, a perfect little life_  
_But you blow it on a bottle of wine_

_Like a baby you're a stubborn child - what's the matter_  
_Always looking for an axe to grind - what's the matter_  
_While you're wondering what the hell to do_  
_We were wishing we were lucky like you_

_Blame it on the girls who know what to do_  
_Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you_

_Blame it on your mother for the things she said_  
_Blame it on your father but you know he's dead_

_Blame it on the girls_  
_Blame it on the boys_  
_Blame it on the girls_  
_Blame it on the boys_  
_Blame it on the boys_"

Kurt peeked from under his lashes, gaping at the Warblers dance moves.

_"He's got looks that books take pages to tell_  
_He's got a face to make you fall on your knees_  
_He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess_  
_You could think he's livin' at ease_

_Blame it on the girls who know what to do_  
_Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you_

_Blame it on your mother for the things she said_  
_Blame it on your father but you know he's dead_

_Blame it on the girls_  
_Blame it on the boys_  
_Blame it on the girls_  
_Blame it on the boys_  
_Blame it on the boys"_

Kurt clapped when they fell back into formation, each boy grinning at Kurt, glad to have some sort of response from him.

"You Warblers are some competition... New Directions are going to have to step their game up." Kurt lifted his head to look at them directly in the eyes.

And that's when everything in the world stopped. Wes' heart plummeted, he knew it was the boy from the news. The rest if the Warblers didn't know how to respond. Sure he was in a wheelchair and had a broken arm but who were they to judge. Seeing Kurts face led them to believe he really WAS scared of someone kicking down those doors.

Just as quickly as it was silent, noise filled the room again. Thy decided not to question Kurt, he would tell them in his own time.

"Wait. Did you say New Directions? As in McKinley High?" Wes asked. He didn't want to seem rude by ignoring the bruises on Kurts face but some of the guys were still gaping. He did the only thing he knew how, distract them from Kurt, focus on their competition.

All hell broke loose.

"Hey! Hey, guys calm down! You guys are going to scare Kurt!" Blaine shouted, stepping in front of Kurt to deflect the questions being thrown at him. Okay, so maybe Wes' idea wasn't the best, but he panicked!

"Time for introductions! As you know this is Kurt. Those two are Wes and David." Blaine pointed at the two boys sitting by Kurts side on the council table.

"The blonde one is Jeff and that one holding his hand is Nick. Trent is right there, the one on the council. And where did the rest of those guys go? Guys, we are not playing hide and seek!" Blaine pouted and he heard a giggle behind him.

Blaine turned around and grinned at Kurt, "Why don't we go to dinner?"

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine nor is anything else that looks familiar**

**Songs used: Aftermath by Adam Lambert (check this song out, it is brilliant)**

**Andddd welcome my new Beta Liz! She happens to be my cousin so this makes it just as awesome **

**I had a lot of trouble with a song for this chapter, Liz and I texted back & forth for quite some time until I went through my Adam Lambert playlist (:**

Chapter 8

"Sooooo, they should be serving pasta tonight, but if you want anything else we can go to a restaurant with the rest of the guys..." Blaine left his sentence hanging, embarrassed that he was excited to eat dinner with Kurt. He's only known Kurt for a couple of hours and he's already blindsided by his beauty.

_You can't think about Kurt like that, you just met him... And he's way out of your league... Crap, how am I going to sleep at night knowing Kurt is right there..._

Kurt scribbled down, 'Here is fine, lead the way oh gelled one.'

Blaine gasped in mock hurt, rolling Kurt passed doors and into the dining hall. He led them through a long line where they served themselves.

Kurt took a salad and water, worried his stomach wouldn't be able to take in anymore. Blaine on the other hand had a mountain of pasta, salad, French bread, and a ginormous cookie wobbling on his plate.

As Blaine weaved them through tables and chairs people began to stare. This was the new roommate of the one popular Blaine Anderson. Kurt ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You know, I'm pretty sure they're just staring at your beauty." Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt hid his face even further, not before Blaine saw the little smile that appeared.

* BRUISES *

Kurt lied in bed staring at the ceiling, exhausted from today's events. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Blaine was sitting at his desk, trying to finish his homework. He threw glances at Kurt every so often making sure he was comfortable. And maybe because he looked absolutely adorable with his nose scrunched up.

Blaine closed his book and went off to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and turned the water on hot. As Blaine massaged shampoo into his hair he thought about how the school year would go with Kurt around. He thought about Sectionals and how Kurt knew their competition. Blaine hadn't heard Kurt speak over a whisper so it led him to believe that Kurt didn't sing. But then again Kurt had fantastic taste in music, and those pictures on his cork board were another contradiction. It was a group of students holding up a trophy.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

* BRUISES *

Blaine settled into bed with one last glance at Kurt.

* BRUISES*

Blaine was awoken by the sound of whimpers. He sat up and looked at Kurt only to find the pale boy tossing and turning, crying out.

He rushed to Kurts side and whispered, "Kurt, wake up. Kurt, it's just a dream, please wake up."

Kurt then let out a piercing scream, shocking Blaine. He had no other choice but to shake him awake. Kurt jolted out of his dream, tears streaking down his face.

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to - wake you up..." Kurt hiccuped, choking back a sob.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here. Just go back to sleep, okay?" Blaine soothed Kurt and held him. He began to sing,

_"Have you lost your way?_  
_Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made_  
_And so it goes_  
_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow"_

Blaine so badly wanted to protect Kurt from everything in the world.

_"Take a step before you leap_  
_Into the colors that you seek_  
_You get back what you give away_  
_So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside_  
_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_  
_In the aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_  
_Just remember you are not alone_  
_In the aftermath"_

Blaine enveloped Kurt in a warm hug, sheltering him from the lights passing by the windows.

_"You feel the weight_  
_Of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday_  
_It's not too late_  
_Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play_

_Take a step before you leap_  
_Into the colors that you seek_  
_You get back what you give away_  
_So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside_  
_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_  
_In the aftermath"_

Kurt began to drift off...

_"Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_  
_Just remember you are not alone_  
_In the aftermath_  
_In the aftermath_

_Before you break, you have to shed your armor_  
_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_  
_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful_  
_So all you feel is love, love_  
_All you feel is love, love_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside_  
_Wanna tell you you'll be alright_  
_In the aftermath_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside_  
_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_  
_In the aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_  
_Just remember you are not alone_  
_In the aftermath_  
_In the aftermath_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_  
_In the aftermath_  
_In the aftermath_

_Just remember you are not alone_  
_In the aftermath."_

Blaine whispered the last of the song, watching Kurt fall into a peaceful sleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**I made a mistake when publishing this the first time so I apologize, I forgot to italicize some parts of the story. My apologies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything that looks familiar**

**Songs used: Can't Buy Me Love by The Beatles**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I can't really write at the moment, if you were on Tumblr or Twitter last night you know why. It kind of put me in this writers block and let's just say I spent a lot of last night crying because I knew it would happen but still couldn't believe it**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter (:**

Chapter 9

Kurt awoke to arms wrapped around him. He flushes in embarrassment from last night. The pale boy tries to untangle himself from the sheets and Blaine, but the latter only tightens his grip on Kurts waist.

"Go back to sleep, it's 5 in the morning, classes doesn't start till 7:30." Blaine groans, rubbing his eyes.

"I have you know I need to take a shower and style my hair." Kurt whispers.

"But you're beautifulllll, just the way you areeee!" Blaine sang in Kurts ear.

Kurt giggled in response. He sat up staring at Blaine, who was still lying in bed grinning.

"Thank you, for last night. I didn't mean to wake you. But thank you for being there anyhow." Kurt looked down at his lap as he thanked Blaine.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You were just having a nightmare, I was glad to help." Blaine rubbed Kurts back soothingly.

"Okay... If you're so fond of helping do you mind getting me into my wheelchair? I still need to look my best you know." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt as he got out of bed and picked up Kurt, settling him into his wheelchair.

"I cannot wait to get out of this chair! Saturday can't come any closer can it?" Kurt chirped as he wheeled towards the bathroom. Blaines gaze followed him until he disappeared behind the door.

_Kurts getting out of his chair Saturday? I knew he was in some sort of accident, but this is really starting to worry me. It must have been really bad for him to scream like that last night. He'll tell me in his own time, I know he will..._

* BRUISES *

_Blaine deserves the truth, I know it's been only a day but he's been nothing but sweet... If I tell him he'll think I'm a freak or damages goods... Does he even know about the lawsuit thats going on? He has to, it's been the talk of the century here in Ohio... Oh god what if he already knows, maybe that's why he's being so nice... Either way Hummel you are telling him tonight..._

* BRUISES *

"You know I can go to my first class by myself." Kurt looked over his shoulder and grinned at Blaine.

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure you get to class okay." the boy blushed.

Kurt went to each class a new Warbler greeting him with a wave and a seat waiting for him. Every time Kurt wheeled out of class Blaine was waiting for him, leaning against the wall, smiling.

When lunch rolled around Blaine took them out into the courtyard where the Warblers were waiting for them. They took the liberty to introduce themselves to Kurt. They didn't ask questions that they thought could upset Kurt, only simple ones.

When Kurt mentioned he loved The Beatles Blaine smirked and belted out,

_"Can't buy me love, love_  
_Can't buy me love_

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend_  
_If it makes you feel all right_  
_I'll get you anything my friend_  
_If it makes you feel all right_  
_'Cause I don't care too much for money_  
_For money can't buy me love_

_I'll give you all I've got to give_  
_If you say you love me too_  
_I may not have a lot to give_  
_But what I've got I'll give to you_  
_I don't care too much for money_  
_For money can't buy me love"_

The Warblers started dancing around, grinning when Kurt began to clap along.

_"Can't buy me love_  
_Everybody tells me so_  
_Can't buy me love_  
_No no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond rings_  
_And I'll be satisfied_  
_Tell me that you want the kind of things_  
_That money just can't buy_  
_I don't care too much for money_  
_Money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love_  
_Everybody tells me so_  
_Can't buy me love_  
_No no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond rings_  
_And I'll be satisfied_  
_Tell me that you want the kind of things_  
_That money just can't buy_  
_I don't care too much for money_  
_Money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love, love_  
_Can't buy me love, oh!"_

Blaine whispered the last line in Kurts ear, awkwardly hugging him from behind.

"You're making a habit of that you know." Kurt whispered back.

"I like surprising you, it makes you smile. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile!" Blaine said cheekily.

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else that looks ****familiar**

**Songs Used: Count on Me by Bruno Mars**

**So from one review someone said Blaine should sing a certain song to Kurt and that will be happening, and your review also gave me the inspiration for the beginning of the first chapter (:**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, everything!**

Chapter 10

"You might as well sing him the song, Anderson!" Jeff shouts as he walks away to his next class.

"You bet his firm ass he will!" Wes and David cried out in unison.

Kurt laughed so hard that he was hiding his face in his lap to keep from crying. Blaine pouted at Kurt and replied back," SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU TWO ARE GAY!"

Kurt stopped laughing and stared at Blaine seriously, "Wait. I thought they WE'RE gay..."

Blaine roared with laughter at the turn of events, leading them to AP French.

As he wheeled them into class he said, "Ms. Rita, this is our new student Kurt Hummel!"

Ms. Rita was a small young woman with blonde hair. She looked at the two boys in interest before stating, "Of course, nice to meet you Mr. Hummel! From the report it says you were quite the student at McKinley, top in class when it came to French and not that far behind in academics overall. You can take a seat next to Mr. Anderson, his partner recently switched into another class."

Kurt nodded and Blaine led the way once again to their seats. Ms. Rita threw questions countless questions at the class leaving them baffled. Except for one, by the name of Kurt Hummel. Every time the teacher came up with a new question Kurt had his hand up. Blaine watched in awe as Kurt scribbled down the answer to the next confusing question.

"You are something else Kurt Hummel!" Blaine announced loudly to the whole hallway as he wheeled Kurt to his Home Ec class. Kurt blushed at Blaines comment, pleased with himself for knowing all the answers.

Blaine saluted Kurt as he walked backwards still staring at Kurt. He ran into an open door and let out an, "Oof!" behind him he could hear giggles. He merely smiled and went on his way to PE.

* BRUISES *

As Blaine walked over to Kurts Home Ec class David ran over to him and nearly tackled him.

"I am going to marry Kurt! He is the best baker ever to come to Dalton! Please switch roommates with me!" begged David.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a roomate! And anyways I get to marry Kurt! These are heaven!" Wes told both boys.

Blaine walked up to Kurt still confused. Kurt motioned for Blaine to come closer. As he put his ear next to Kurts face, Kurt whispered, "I managed to save you some cookies since apparently the whole class loves them."

As Blaine leaned away from Kurt the pale boy presented him with 3 cookies wrapped up in a napkin. Blaine grinned and ate a cookie.

"OH HOLY SWEET JESUS! THIS IS THE BEST DAMN COOKIE EVER!" Blaine shouted.

Wes and David both gasped in mock unison, "You made Blaine swear! You must be a God!"

Kurt laughed and Blaine continued to eat the remaining 2 cookies as they went to AP US History.

* BRUISES *

Blaine was now in his English class bored out of his mind.

I am sooo bored... Hmm Kurt went to McKinley High... I should check that school out...

Blaine took out his Blackberry and searched McKinley High. What Blaine saw next made his phone clang onto the desk. He picked up his phone frantically and clicked on the video.

"And we are back at McKinley High. The police were called here somewhere around 10 AM this morning. A minor was seen being hauled into the ambulance after being attacked by the football team."

The video cuts to a brunette cheerleader, "Oh *bleep*? Yeah he's kind of a freak here. He wears chick clothes and has this nasal pitched voice that could break windows. I mean it's sad what happened but he had what was coming." they bleeped out Kurts name since he was a minor.

The video cut to another student, "He got what was coming, the kid was a freak. I mean, he was just plan weird, he sang like a girl!" the student was pushed by a Latina girl.

"Hey you better shut the *bleep* up about *bleep*! That kid is in the *bleep* hospital because of you and you're *bleep* friends! You better get your *bleep* out of here before I go all Lima Heights on your *bleep*!" the Latina girl looked furiously at the camera and glares into the screen, "*bleep* YOU MCKINLEY HIGH! GO *bleep* YOURSELVES!"

The news reporter was back on screen shocked, "There has been an update on the students condition. He seems to be in critical condition. Broken ribs and arm, fractured wrist, one of his vital organs have been punctured, and oh my. The boy is in a coma."

Blaine sits back in his desk in shock.

This can't be Kurt. It can't. But that girl. She was here with Kurt. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.

* BRUISES *

Blaine tried to act normal as he pushed Kurt back to their dorm room, but his mind kept going back to that news reporter and what she had said.

"Hey Kurt? Can I sing you a song? It's nothing big but..." Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt nodded,

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I'm needed  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do"

Blaine picked up Kurt bridal style from his wheelchair and spinner around placing Kurt on the bed.

"If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I'm needed  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do"

Blaine sat next to Kurt.

"You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I'm needed  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything that looks familiar**

**Songs Used: BigCityDreams by Never Shout Never**

**If you guys have any suggestions about the story or songs please tell me because I do take them into consideration, thank you for following this story and for the reviews**

**THIS YOU MUST READ: I am starting school tomorrow, meaning that I may update every other day from now on, we'll see how it goes but I promise you I will write and update whenever I can but as the month goes on I will be focusing on school more. Don't worry though I will not forget this story (:**

Chapter 11

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, leaning against Blaine on the bed.

Kurt had been at Dalton for two weeks now, he was finally out of his wheelchair and getting used to Dalton and the Warblers.

"Yeah?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts waist, resting his chin on the pale boys coiffed hair.

"I - Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." Blaine rubbed his back soothingly.

"Okay... So... Im going to tell you why I transferred... It all started in kindergarden. I liked singing and bow ties and dolls while other guys liked trucks and going outside. They started making fun of me, pushing me whenever we were outside. It went on like that for years. High School was when it all changed. They started pushing me into lockers, threw slushies at me, called me names, throwing me in the dumpster, they threw pee balloons at me, hell they nailed our patio furniture to the roof of my house."

Blaine was furious when Kurt said this, how the hell could someone let this happen? Someone _had_ to have noticed. And no one did _anything_? Blaine held Kurt just a little tighter.

"This year was a lot worse, I mean only 3 weeks into school and it was hell. This one guy, Karofsky, he was so determined to ruin everything. He would take every chance he could and push me into lockers and call me names like fag or queer. It was his mission."

Kurt began to cry and Blaine soothed him the best he could.

"I'm okay - I just need a minute... So in the third week of school one of Karofsky's friends cornered me and pushed me into a room where Karofsky was waiting. He... He started punching me and kicking me. I - he - He started yelling at me and he... He kissed me... And it was so gross and he tried doing more and I - I tried to get him off me but he had a knife. He stabbed me - and I couldn't breathe... It hurt so much. He left me in the classroom. And the football team was keeping watch in the hall.

"They left me for dead. I was supposed to die." Kurt cried even harder and Blaine began to rock them back and forth.

"I was in a coma for two weeks. While I was in the hospital my dad started talking to lawyers about suing the school and the football team. Thats why I went home last weekend, my dad was discussing the court case with me. And it's all been crazy, with getting back to walking after Karofsky stabbed me. I couldn't walk without putting pressure onto my liver."

Kurt buried his face into Blaines shoulder, still crying.

"You don't need them Kurt. And they don't deserve you." Blaine whispered.

_"You say we're both little people and you like it that way_  
_But in time I'm gonna put this body to shame (grow old)_  
_Wear a suit like my old man_  
_Pack up all my things and get my ass outta town_

_We've got it good_  
_Whether you like this town or not_  
_I know it's small but with a big head_  
_it's bound to get hot_  
_In the summer_  
_But the summer is a bummer_  
_If you can't leave_  
_This pathetic excuse for a town_

_That holds all your memories_  
_A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams_  
_To be anywhere but here_  
_But baby anywhere is away from me_

_And ooh, hoo_  
_If you got it all figured out_  
_Then what is there to shout about_  
_This midwest town is gonna miss you_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Just go ahead and work it out_  
_But first come on and let it out_  
_Scream it shout tell everybody that your gonna leave_

_In about one year you'll have it all figured out_  
_These big city dreams are what you're about_  
_Walking like strangers among these states_  
_Only time will tell how long I can wait_

_We've got it good_  
_Whether you like this town or not_  
_I know it's small but with a big head_  
_it's bound to get hot_  
_In the summer_  
_But the summer is a bummer_  
_If you can't leave_  
_This pathetic excuse for a town_

_That holds all your memories_  
_A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams_  
_To be anywhere but here_  
_But baby anywhere is away from me_

_And ooh, hoo_  
_If you got it all figured out_  
_Then what is there to shout about_  
_This midwest town is gonna miss you_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Just go ahead and work it out_  
_But first come on and let it out_  
_Scream it shout tell everybody that your gonna leave_

_Me again oh so casually_  
_Did you take the hit for me or the home team_

_If you got it all figured out_  
_Then what is there to shout about_  
_This midwest town is gonna miss you"_

Kurt and Blaine fell asleep in each others arms.

**Until whenever - RainbowMusician**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything that looks familiar**

**Songs Used: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees and The Resolution by Jack's Mannequin (CHECK THESE SONGS OUT THEY ARE AMAZING, ESPECIALLY THE LAST ONE BECAUSE KURT CAN SO SING THIS SONG)**

**I woke up at 5 am and started writing for 45 minutes then went to school, when I got back I wrote another hour so yay! **

**And holy crap guys 100 followers?! THANK YOU SO MUCH (:**

Chapter 12

"Harry Potter is better than Lord of the Rings Wes and you know it!" Blaine shouted.

"You are delusional! That gel must finally be getting to your head because last time I checked Frodo went to Mordor!" Wes yelled across the room.

Kurt walked into the room slowly, confused to as what was going on. He saw Blaine and Wes shouting at each other from across the room which lead him to believe that they were having another one of their nerd fests. Kurt still couldn't believe he was friends with these nerds and their crazy wars.

The Warblers thought nothing less of Kurt when he was in a wheelchair the first week of school, they treated him like a normal kid. They didn't care that he was gay or still had bruises covering his face and a broken arm. In fact they would hang out with Kurt in the library when he was supposed to be in PE.

Kurt thought back to what Blaine had done over the past weeks. He helped Kurt tremendously when he was still stuck in his chair and couldn't wheel himself around. Hell he even helped Kurt get dressed still because he never really got the hang of buttoning a shirt with one hand.

Kurt looked around the whole room and all the Warblers were discussing Sectionals, Kurt so desperately wanted to join them but he hadn't sang since the incident. Kurt only started talking to the Warblers a week after he got here, okay, so mainly he whispered but that was progress. No one, not even Blaine, knew how his voice sounded. They were so accepting but Kurt was frightened his voice would be too much and the teasing would begin.

Kurt was still debating whether or not to audition for the Warblers when Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest couch.

"What were you so focused about over there?" Blaine nudged his shoulder against Kurt.

"Just thinking bout something..." murmured Kurt. Wes banged the gavel and called the meeting to order. First to discuss was choreography, they had a new song they wanted to try out but dancing was essential if they did Neon Trees.

The room soon became a mad house once again, Thad was yelling out and two boys were fighting over their dance ideas.

Kurt walked up to the council table and banged the gavel loudly. Everyone stopped abruptly at the sight with someone else other that Wes with the gavel.

"You know you guys aren't going to get anything done when you're yelling at one another." Kurt scolded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any ideas Kurt?" Wes asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Kurt responded. Blaine began to sing and the Warblers backed him up.

_"Hey baby won't you look my way,_  
_I can be your new addiction"_

As all the Warblers began to sing along Kurt started to dance. He was a little shaky, after all he got out of his wheelchair a couple of weeks ago and he still had a cast around his arm.

_"Hey baby what you got to say,_  
_all you're giving me is fiction_  
_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
_I find out that_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks"_

Kurt began to swivel his hips, and Blaines eyes widened and began to glaze over.

_"It started with a whisper_  
_and that was when i kissed her_  
_and then she made my lips hurt_  
_I can hear the chit-chat_  
_take me to your love shack_  
_mama's always got a backtrack_  
_When everybody talks babe_  
_Hey honey you could be my drug_  
_you could be my new prescription_  
_Too much, can be an overdose_  
_all this trash talk make me itching_  
_Oh my, my shit_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks, too much_  
_It started with a whisper_  
_and that was when i kissed her_  
_and then she made my lips hurt_  
_I can hear the chit-chat_  
_take me to your love shack_  
_mama's always got a backtrack_  
_When everybody talks back_  
_Never thought i'd live to see the day_  
_When everybody's words got in the way"_

Kurt was dancing like the cheerleader he was, not that the Warblers knew about that...

_"Hey sugar show me all your love_  
_all you're giving me is friction_  
_Hey sugar what you got to say_  
_It started with a whisper_  
_and that was when i kissed her_  
_and then she made my lips hurt_  
_I can hear the chit-chat_  
_take me to your love shack_  
_mama's always got a backtrack_  
_When everybody talks back_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks,_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks,_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks, babe_  
_It started with a whisper_  
_and that was when i kissed her_  
_everybody talks_  
_everybody talks, back"_

Kurt posed with his hands on his hips, waiting for the Warblers reaction. All of a sudden the room erupted with cheers.

"Damn Kurt! You have got to audition for the Warblers!" Nick and Jeff shouted. Jeff was fanning himself with his hand, grinning like mad. It seemed like everyone in the room noticed Blaines reaction except for Kurt.

Kurt blushed and nodded his thanks, "You know I _might_ just audition..." he smirked.

* BRUISES *

"I don't know what song I should sing! I mean there's so many songs I could choose from! I have 3 days to find the perfect song!" Kurt moaned into his pillow.

"You know you could have just said that dance you did earlier was your audition." Blaine called from his desk.

"I didn't even sing! You sang while I danced!" Blaine merely shrugged in response.

"Oh my gosh. I know the perfect song." Kurt walked over to Blaine and packed his stuff, the other boy gave him a confused look but Kurt merely shooed him out of the room.

Blaine began to bang on the door demanding an answer, "I'm going to practice my song! Go away!" Kurt replied from the other side of the door.

* BRUISES *

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be singing The Resolution by Jack's Mannequin.

_There's a lot that I don't know_  
_There's a lot that I'm still learning_  
_But I think I'm letting go_  
_To find my body, it's still burning"_

Blaine gasped when Kurt began to sing. Never once since the month he was here did he ever speak above a whisper. Kurt had a voice that was clear as day and sharp as a knife.

_"And you hold me down_  
_And you got me living in the past_  
_Come on and pick me up_  
_Somebody clear the wreckage from the blast_

_Yeah, I'm alive_  
_I don't need a witness_  
_To know that I survived_  
_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah, I just need light_  
_Light in the dark as I search for the resolution"_

Wes was blown away when Kurt  
began to sing. They hadn't had a countertenor since 1998.

_"And the bars are finally closed_  
_So I try living in the moment_  
_'Til the moment it just froze_  
_And I felt sick and so alone_

_I can hear the sound_  
_Of your voice still ringing in my ear_  
_I'm going underground_  
_But you'll find me anywhere I feel"_

Kurt belted out the lyrics with all his might. This was the first time since the incident that he sung in front of an audience. This was Kurts freedom song from McKinley.

_"Yeah, I'm alive_  
_I don't need a witness_  
_To know that I survived_  
_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah, I just need light_  
_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_  
_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

_(Tomorrow back from hell)_  
_Resolution_  
_(Some stories I will never tell)_  
_Resolution_  
_(And yeah, I'm almost home)_

_And you hold me down_  
_Yeah you hold me down!_

_Yeah, I'm alive_  
_I don't need a witness_  
_To know that I survived_  
_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah, I'm alive_  
_I don't need a witness_  
_To know that I survived_  
_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah, I just need light_  
_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_  
_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_  
_I need light, I need light_

_Light in the dark as I search for the resolution_  
_(Resolution)_  
_Light in the dark as I search for the resolution_  
_(Resolution)_  
_Light in the dark as I search for the resolution!"_

Tears welled up as Kurt sang then end of the song, happy that he was free from his own personal hell. The Warblers stood up and began to whoop loudly, "Kurt you definitely made the Warblers!" Blaine hugged Kurt and the rest of the guys piled on after him, burying Kurt beneath.

**Until tomorrow - RainbowMusician**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee or anything that looks familiar**

**Songs Used: So What by Pink**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows!**

**Okay, sorry for this chapter being put up at 8 pm (my time) but I already have homework and 3 tests next week. So please understand that I will not update everyday, and I am sorry about that I really am. Every other day I will try to update but I'm in all honors and I'm taking drivers ed (I'm 15) so I will be busy. I love you all (:**

Chapter 13

Kurt was _finally_ going to go shopping. Burt refused to let him go shopping because of the media, they still called their house asking for interviews and how Kurt was doing. It didn't make sense to Kurt though, he was still a minor so what could they do with any of the information they got?

Still, Burt didn't want him out of the house or out of Dalton. The only time he was actually allowed from either was to go to the Lima Bean with Blaine. Everybody knew Kurt went there before "the incident" as Kurt had dubbed it, so no one stared at him. It was just Kurt and a friend getting their coffee and talking for hours at a time.

Kurt and Blaine spent so much money there that as a thank you they started giving those two boys free coffee and pastries.

Santana, Brittany, and Puck were meeting them at the mall since it was between Lima and Westerville. The Warblers found out where he was going and they all wanted to meet the friends of Kurt Hummel so they tagged along.

Blaine was excited to meet Kurts friends, they were always on Skype talking to Kurt. Santana was scary, she constantly commented on the boys in Dalton. She said Kurt should be tapping at least one guy in school, which made him nervous. Brittany said the same too, she said a unicorn like him should have someone by now. Blaine didn't know if he liked Puck yet, he kept calling Kurt princess, Kurt never said anything to stop him and to be honest Kurt hadn't said Puck was gay, so he really shouldn't be worried about Puck. But he was. Obviously.

"Guys, come on! I want to go shopping _now_!" Kurt cried out from his car. Wes and David jumped into the backseat while Blaine sat up front.

"Why does Blaine get to sit up front? He's not old enough to be up there!" David whined.

"Because he can handle sitting here unlike you, and the fact that Wes would try to sit here with you." Kurt responded, looking back at the two trouble makers from his rearview window. Blaine smirked at them and Wes opened his mouth.

"Hey Kurt you should know- aghhh mfffd bwane fikkaes fuuu!" Blaine jumped into the backseat and clapped his hand over Wes' mouth, daring him to say more.

"HEY! Blaine get back up here or you're walking!" Ever since Kurt sang he spoke more loudly, and frankly it scared everyone, even Puck. Blaine pouted and sank down his seat, daring the laughing boys to say anything further on the subject with his eyes.

Kurt backed out of the parking lot and drove to the mall, two cars following him from behind filled with other Warblers.

As Kurt turned on the radio Blaine squealed, "Turn it up!"

_"Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_  
_Na-na-na-na na-na_  
_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_  
_Na-na-na-na na-na_

_I guess I just lost my husband_  
_I don't know where he went_  
_So I'm gonna drink my money_  
_I'm not gonna pay his rent_  
_(Nope!)_

_I got a brand new attitude_  
_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble_  
_I wanna start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_  
_I wanna start a fight_  
_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_  
_I wanna start a fight!"_

Pretty soon all the boys started singing along.

_"So, so what?_  
_I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_  
_I'm having more fun_  
_And now that we're done_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_  
_I'm just fine_  
_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't want you tonight_

_Uh, check my flow, uh"_

Other people were starting to stare at them, giving them looks as if they were crazy.

_"The waiter just took my table_  
_And gave it to Jessica Simp, shit!_  
_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_  
_At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio_  
_Then somebody's gonna die_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble_  
_My ex will start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_  
_He's gonna start a fight_  
_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_  
_We're all gonna get in a fight!"_

Nick and Jeff noticed the boys dancing, they honked their horn and Kurt just turned the volume louder.

_"So, so what?_  
_I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_  
_I'm having more fun_  
_And now that we're done_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_  
_I'm just fine_  
_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_  
_You never were_  
_You want it all_  
_But that's not fair_

_I gave you life_  
_I gave my all_  
_You weren't there_  
_You let me fall!"_

The boys were screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs by now.

_"So, so what?_  
_I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_  
_I'm having more fun_  
_And now that we're done_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_  
_I'm just fine_  
_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't want you tonight_

_No no, no no_  
_I don't want you tonight_  
_You weren't there_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_  
_I'm just fine_  
_And you're a tool!"_

They were at another stoplight, the boys were singing loudly and dancing like no tomorrow in their seats.

_"So, so what?_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't want you tonight_

_Ba-da-da-da, da-da!"_

They laughed when the song ended and stepped out of the car.

"You guys are crazy!" Thad cried out.

"Hummel, over here!" Kurt turned around and grinned at who he saw standing four cars away.

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclamer: I do not own Glee or anything that looks familiar**

**Okay I will be posting a chapter tomorrow since I do not have any tests on Tuesday to study for.**

**This chapter takes place the first week of November, I've been keeping track, meaning this story is halfway done. I will finish the story when their school year ends, maybe even an epilogue. I know for sure there will be at least eight chapters left for me to write, because I need to focus on: Kurt, the court case, the choir competitions, school, the holidays that pass, Kurt and Blaine actually getting together, Karofsky. Did I mention the court case, and Kurt, and Blaine and Kurt getting together? Important, important. I don't want to make this longer than it should be, but I also need to focus on how the attack affected Kurt and that's where I have trouble writing. Sorry for this long note but I feel like you guys should know this, next chapter will focus on Sectionals for sure.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows (:**

Chapter 14

"Hummel, over here!"

"Santana! Oh my gosh, I've missed you!" Kurt squealed as he picked up Santana and twirled her around with one arm.

"You bet your fine ass you have!" Santana stated with a hand on her hip. The rest of the Dalton boys were looking at the scene in shock. When they saw Santana she was hot. Like hotter than usual hot. Their thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Kurtieeee!" Brittany screamed, tacking Kurt to the ground. He simply laughed and picked himself up off the ground the best he could. The Warblers introduced themselves while they waited on Puck.

"Princess! How those Garblers treating you?" Puck boomed as he strutted across the parking lot.

"Shut it Puckerman! I missed you!" Kurt was spun around by Puck, lifted off the ground. Blaine had an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He doesn't like the look Puck is giving Kurt.

"Okay, I'm here! Let's go shop lift!" Puck wrapped his arm around Kurts shoulder, leading the rest of the boys into the mall with Brittany and Santana by their sides.

* BRUISES *

They entered their fifth store of the day. Kurt detangled himself from Pucks arm that was wrapped around him and ran to the mens section, he grabbed every scarf in sight, "Ooo, this would look perfect with my silk vest! Blaine come over here this one matches your eyes! Ooh, Nick this would go perfect with your outfit! OHMYGOD, I am in love with this!"

All the boys stared at Kurt in shock, he seemed to be flying past them, already making piles of clothes. He suddenly stopped and handed a pile to Wes, "Wait, why am I holding this?"

"Because I need someone to keep track of everything, and God knows you need clothes too!" Kurt shouted from the other side of the store. Still five stores later and Kurts shopping still shocked them. Brittany and Santana already had their clothes picked out and were waiting for Kurt to enter the dressing room with them.

"Okay, this pile is for you, that's Davids, umm Nicks, Trents, Thads, that one is yours, and Puck here's yours, and Blaine here you go!" Kurt pointed out each pile for the boys. They simply gaped at Kurt in shock, they already bought clothes from the past four stores.

The boys tried on all the outfits as fast as possible, hating the small dressing room. They all sat outside waiting for Brittany, Santana, and Kurt to finish up.

Kurt finally walked out of the dressing room, he was in a bright red shirt and black pants that hugged his thighs in all the right ways. Blaine gaped and stared at Kurt while everyone whistled in appreciation, "Damn, Kurt. And I thought those jeans you wore at McKinley were tight!" Puck commented.

"I'm almost done, I have 3 more outfits and then we'll go check out." Kurt fled back to the dressing room.

"Blaine you should wipe that drool off your face." David grinned. Blaine wiped his mouth and saw that he actually was drooling.

When Kurt went to ring up his clothes the boys got up and stretched, complaining that they were starving, "How about we go get lunch right now? We can go to the last three stores after an head back to Dalton." Kurt said as he cam back with three bags. Blaine quickly fled to his side and took the bags from Kurt.

As they were exiting the store Kurt looked back and did a double take. He could have sworn he saw somebody watching him from behind a clothing rack.

_It's just my mind playing tricks on me... No one was there..._

Kurt briskly walked ahead of everyone else, eager to leave.

* BRUISES *

"Here's your salad and water Kurt. Umm, this is yours Brittany." Blaine spoke as he sat down, handing everyone their food. Kurt scooted his chair closer to Blaine, he still had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching him.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little jumpy." Blaine whispered to Kurt, placing a hand on his back.

"We can go back to Dalton, you're probably tired of all the walking around an trying on your clothes. You still have your cast and it was probably hard to get your clothes on." Blaine rambled. Kurt simply shook his head in protest.

Santana quickly caught Kurt up in all the gossip in McKinley, she described the fights that happened since he left, avoiding the topic of the football players return. Kurt still hadn't told the rest of the Warblers what had happened, they knew he was bullied but not to the extent of a pending lawsuit.

Puck told them how the New Directions were a mess since Kurt left. They couldn't find a replacement and Rachel was worse than ever, she constantly stole all the solos and made crude remarks about Kurt leaving them. The Warblers were disgusted by how the New Directions treated Kurt, as well as Rachel. The horror stories that were told about her made them never want to meet her.

Blaine was furious when he heard about Rachel. Honestly, if she wasn't a girl he would punch her. She doesn't care about her teammates, she said all those rude comments about Kurt. She had two gay dads so you would think she would help him out, or at least have some sympathy.

When everyone finished they all got up from their chairs and threw their trash out. As Kurt waited for Blaine to return he looked around and his eyes caught sight of a bright red letterman jacket. His eyes widened in fear, terrified of what could happen.

Kurt jumped as he felt a hand resting on his back, he turned around to see Blaine looking at him in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come here." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurts shoulder keeping him close. Kurt buried his face into Blaines neck, breathing in the comforting scent of coffee.

Three stores later and they were finally leaving. Kurt was glad to leave the mall, he felt like someone was watching him the entire time. He said his goodbyes to Santana, Brittany and Puck. Promising them that they would find each other before Sectionals, which was two weeks away.

Everyone was wiped out after their trip, Kurt and Blaine went back to their dorm room collapsing on their beds from exhaustion.

That night Kurt woke up screaming, Karofsky was chasing him around the mall. The bright red letterman jacket appearing behind corners and clothing racks. Blaine was quick to comfort Kurt, as his nightmares were still normal. Kurt seemed to be fine in the outside but in the inside he was still terrified, at the end of the month Kurt had to talk to the police. He was to go to court in February, testifying against the McKinley High School football team. And most importantly, Karofsky.

**Until tomorrow - RainbowMusician**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer********: I do not own Glee or anything familiar**

Songs Used: (I've Had) The Time of My Life by Dirty Dancing, Valerie by Amy Winehouse, The Living Years by Mike & the Mechanics, American Love by Jack's Mannequin, and Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars

Hellooo, next chapter will be revolving around the court case since I have been neglecting that, and I will not update tomorrow but I will update Wednesday. ALSO please tell me songs that you would like to see anyone sing, because I will try to use it in the story and I always read your reviews to see what I can do to make this story better.

Thank you for the follows and reviews and everything (:

P.S Sorry for any mistakes

Chapter 15

"Oh, gosh. What if I mess up? Or what if I trip? What if the judges take off points because of my cast? Oh God, I shouldn't sing with you guys!" Kurt began to pace around the waiting room filled with Warblers.

"You'll do fine! I promise the judges won't take off points because you have a cast." Blaine soothed Kurt, leading him back to the couch. Kurt had randomly spoke out and started pacing around the room since last week, it was his first time performing against the New Directions rathe than with them.

The warning bell off with a ding, "Okay, let's go sit down and watch our competition!" Wes shouted. The New Directions were to sing first, then The Hipsters. The Warblers were set to sing last which scared Kurt more than anything, he had to watch his friends sing.

"From Lima, Ohio the New Directions!" The announcer boomed over the speakers.

No one was on stage, rather two lights were directed towards two doors where Quinn and Sam emerged from. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise, where was Rachel and Finn? No way would she give up her solo, none the less to Quinn.

_"Now I've had the time of my life_  
_No, I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear, it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_And I owe it all to you"_

Sam and Quinn were walking in the aisles singing to one another. When Sam passed Kurt he smiled and mouthed hello. Kurt didn't get to know Sam while he was at McKinley, but what he knew is that Sam was a good person. He was willing to do a duet with Kurt even if it meant getting bullied. The only other guys that were willing to do that was Puck, and maybe even Mike. Kurt didn't blame Sam or Mike for not noticing he was getting bullied. Sam was new to the school so Kurt didn't hold that against him. Kurt and Mike didn't talk much to begin with but when they did Mike would be nothing but nice, he even stopped the jocks from bullying him once.

_"I've been waiting for so long_  
_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_  
_We saw the writing on the wall_  
_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes_  
_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_  
_So we take each others' hand_  
_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember_  
_You're the one thing I can't get enough of_  
_So I'll tell you something_  
_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_No, I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear, it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you"_

Kurt had to hand it to Sam and Quinn they made a perfect couple as they danced around the stage.

_"Hey, baby_  
_Hey, baby_

_With my body and soul_  
_I want you more than you'll ever know_  
_So we'll just let it go_  
_Don't be afraid to lose control_

_Yes, I know what's on your mind_  
_When you say, "Stay with me tonight"_

_Just remember_  
_You're the one thing I can't get enough of_  
_So I'll tell you something_  
_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_No, I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear, it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've searched through every open door_  
_'Til I found the true truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_No, I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear, it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_No, I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear, it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've searched through every open door_  
_'Til I found what is true_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life"_

The next song started with a beat, he saw Santana turn around and smirk, throwing a wink his way.

_"Well, sometimes I go out by myself_  
_And I look across the water_  
_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
_And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home_  
_Well, my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_  
_Stop makin' a fool out of me_  
_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_  
_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie!"_

Santana was rocking the stage, het voice suited the song perfectly. Mike and Brittany even got a dance solo.

_"Did you have to go to jail_  
_Put your house on up for sale_  
_Did you get a good lawyer?_

_Hope you didn't catch a tan_  
_Hope you find the right man_  
_Who'll fix it for you_

_Are you shopping anywhere_  
_Changed the color of your hair_  
_Are you busy?_

_And did you have to pay that fine_  
_You was dodging all the time_  
_Are you still busy?"_

Kurt stood up as Mike and Brittany danced their way through the song like no tomorrow.

_"Since I've come on home_  
_Well, my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_  
_Stop makin' a fool out of me_  
_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_  
_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_  
_And I look across the water_  
_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
_And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home_  
_Well, my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_  
_Stop makin' a fool out of me_  
_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_  
_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_  
_Why don't you come on over Valerie?"_

Kurt shouted and applauded the best he could with one hand, he doesn't know what happened to because this was not the normal set list, but it was by far a great performance by the New Directions.

"And now The Hipsters!"

_"Every generation_  
_Blames the one before_  
_And all of their frustrations_  
_Come beating on your door_  
_I know that I'm a prisoner_  
_To all my Father held so dear_  
_I know that I'm a hostage_  
_To all his hopes and fears_  
_I just wish I could have told him in the living years"_

Kurt stared at The Hipsters, it scared him to think that they looked like an older version of the New Directions.

_"Crumpled bits of paper_  
_Filled with imperfect thought_  
_Stilted conversations_  
_I'm afraid that's all we've got_  
_You say you just don't see it_  
_He says it's perfect sense_  
_You just can't get agreement_  
_In this present tense_  
_We all talk a different language_  
_Talking in defence_  
_Say it loud, say it clear_  
_You can listen as well as you hear"_

Wes whispered to them that they had to go backstage and get ready to perform.

_"It's too late when we die_  
_To admit we don't see eye to eye_  
_So we open up a quarrel_  
_Between the present and the past"_

The Warblers were pacing around backstage, anxious.

_"We only sacrifice the future_  
_It's the bitterness that lasts_  
_So Don't yield to the fortunes_  
_You sometimes see as fate_  
_It may have a new perspective_  
_On a different day_  
_And if you don't give up, and don't give in_  
_You may just be OK._  
_Say it loud, say it clear_  
_You can listen as well as you hear_  
_It's too late when we die_  
_To admit we don't see eye to eye_  
_I wasn't there that morning_  
_When my Father passed away_  
_I didn't get to tell him_  
_All the things I had to say_  
_I think I caught his spirit_  
_Later that same year_  
_I'm sure I heard his echo_  
_In my baby's new born tears_  
_I just wish I could have told him in the living years_  
_Say it loud, say it clear_  
_You can listen as well as you hear_  
_It's too late when we die_  
_To admit we don't see eye to eye"_

The Hipsters got off stage and the Warblers shook hands with them. They got into formation and looked at the curtain, waiting for it to reveal the audience.

_"You see I got this American love_  
_A brand new planet in the solar system_  
_I kiss her neck but I just can't look her in the eye"_

As Blaine sang he glanced at Kurt.

_"You leave for college at the turn of autumn_  
_I spent the winter diving to the bottom_  
_I kiss your neck but I just can't look you in the eye, yeah_

_Big hearts, big hearts_  
_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts, big hearts_  
_Big hearts are for breaking, yeah"_

The Warblers were harmonizing behind Blaine, all of them pitch perfect and their dance moves slick as ever.

_"You see, I got this critical conscience_  
_A brand new black hole in the solar system_  
_I dig my grave but I just can't stand to step inside_

_And when they find out they'll sound every siren_  
_Break the door down to find the baby crying_  
_You thought I knew it's just not right to tell a lie_

_Big hearts, big hearts_  
_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts, big hearts_  
_Big hearts are for breaking, yeah, yeah"_

Kurt looked out into the audience, Rachel was absolutely livid. She glared at him with do much intensity he swore he could see steam coming out of her ears. Rachel knew he transferred out but she didn't know where, even Finn didn't know. Ever since he got out of the hospital there was this tension between them and Kurt tried to fix it but Finn ignored him. Brittany, Puck, and Santana were the only ones who knew where he was for his safety as well as to keep the media at bay.

_"Now there's no turning back_  
_In the face of the sweat we share_  
_There's nowhere to run, you're so unprepared_

_It's a new heart attack_  
_Brand new bricks on my back, yeah_  
_Don't say a word they might find us there_

_You see I got this American love_  
_A hidden planet in the solar system_  
_Keep your eyes shut I just can't stand to say goodbye_

_Big hearts, big hearts_  
_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts, big hearts_  
_Big hearts are for breaking, yeah_  
_Big hearts are for breaking, yeah_

_Big hearts, big hearts_  
_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts, big hearts_  
_Big hearts are for breaking, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Big hearts are for breaking_  
_Big hearts are for breaking!"_

Blaine finished his solo and went back into formation with the rest of the boys. They began to harmonize and Blaine once again stepped out and began to sing.

_"Ah yes_  
_Well, look at here, look at here_  
_Ah, what do we have?_  
_Another pretty thang ready for me to grab_

_But little does she know_  
_That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_  
_'Cause at the end of the night_  
_It is her I'll be holding!"_

Blaine smirked into the audience, everyone was already clapping along he even heard some wolf whistles. He just hoped Kurt felt the same way as they did.

_"I love you so_  
_That's what you'll say_  
_You'll tell me_  
_Baby, baby, please don't go away_  
_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here_  
_This is what I say_

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_  
_Before I put my spell on you_  
_You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling_  
_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_  
_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby!"_

Wes and David began to sing the next lines, dancing their way around the Warblers.

_"Ah yeah_  
_Well, let me think, let me think_  
_Ah, what should I do?_  
_So many eager young bunny's_  
_That I'd like to pursue_

_Now even now they eating out_  
_The palm of my hand_  
_There's only one carrot_  
_And they all gotta share it!"_

They earned a loud yell from Santana, "You know I want that carrot!" Kurt tried hard not to laugh as he continued to sing.

_"I love you so_  
_That's what you'll say_  
_You'll tell me_  
_Baby, baby, please don't go away_  
_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here_  
_This is what I say_

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_  
_Before I put my spell on you_  
_You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling_  
_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_  
_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

_See I ain't try to hurt you, baby_  
_No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup_  
_See I ain't try to hurt you, baby_  
_No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby_

_If you scared you better run_  
_You better run, you better run_  
_You better, you better, you better_

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_  
_Before I put my spell on you_  
_You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling_  
_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_  
_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby!"_

The Warblers panted, exhausted from their choreography. The majority of the New Directions sat in shock, they didn't expect them to be that good.

Twenty minutes passed and finally they announced that the judges had made their decision. As Kurt made his way onto the stage he swore he saw a tall figure in the back of the theatre. Kurt simply shook it off and took Jeff and Blaines hands into his.

"In third place we have The Hispters!" the audience respectfully clapped, "And in first place... It's a tie! Congratulations, you're both going to Regionals!"

The Warblers jumped and yelled, ecstatic that they tied. Kurt looked to his side and the rest of the New Directions were celebrating except for Finn and Rachel. Rachel happened to be glaring in his direction.

Kurt felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, "We made it, Kurt. We made it." Blaine whispered.

"All because of you, Blaine." Kurt murmured back.

"No, boy you were amazing! And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile! Cause boy you're amazing just the way you are!" Blaine always sung those lyrics to Kurt, and Kurt never got tired of it. Kurt just hoped Blaine would sing the whole song to him one day.

His thoughts were interrupted by Puck racing towards him lifting him off the ground and yelling, "WE BOTH WON AND YOU WERE FANTASTIC AND DEAR LORD RACHEL IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME FOR TALKING TO YOU!" Kurt simply laughed and patted him on the back.

Santana and Brittany were holding hands and walking towards Kurt, "You were fantastic, Satan. Amazing. And Britt, you were amazing as well, I loves your dancing."

"You were amazing too, Blaine Warbler as well. We have to go but we'll see you soon." Santana promised.

Kurt looked back into the almost empty theatre, he felt as if someone was watching him again. As he turned around to face Blaine he caught a red jacket moving out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to see where the person went they were gone.

**Until Wednesday - RainbowMusician**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything that looks familiar**

**I am so sorry this chapter isn't as long, but I am freaking out over here because of my permit test on Friday and school is keeping me busy. I'll try to make Fridays chapter longer and better! So I was wondering if one of you were willing to talk to me (preferably on tumblr) about some song choices for the competition, I need an opinion that's not my Beta or mine, message me on tumblr if you are interested (dapper-bowties)**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows (:**

Chapter 16

Kurt waited in a small dark room, the light above him swinging. The wall he was facing had a black tainted window. He figured that's where the investigators were watching him. Not even a week ago Kurt was on a high, they were going to Regionals. Now, a week later Kurt is sitting in a police station in Lima.

The time had arrived where Kurt would finally be questioned. He tried putting it off for as long as possible, but he couldn't put it off any longer or there would be no case. Funnily enough Wes' father turned out to be his lawyer, other than Blaine he was the only one who really knew why Kurt had transferred.

The door turned from behind Kurt, but he didn't move or make any indication that he heard. Kurt was honest to God terrified of what he would be asked, if he couldn't handle this how could he manage not breaking down at court?

Kurts life had changed for the better while he was at Dalton, the classes challenged him and he had friends who cared about him. And there was Blaine.

As the police officer sat down she introduced herself, "My name is Officer Lucy Sky." she stuck her hand out for Kurt to shake.

"We're going to ask you some questions and I just need you to answer them, okay? I know this must be difficult so if you want to take a break let me know. I want to get these kids in prison just as much as you do so I'll only ask you the important and crucial questions."

"When did the bullying start?"

"I've been bullied since I started school, really. The football targeted me since the day I walked on campus. They actually threw me into a dumpster." Kurt replied bitterly.

"That answered my next question so let's go on, when did Karofsky personally start targeting you?"

"Freshman year, he was actually the leader when it came to me."

"No one else knows what he did in the classroom but his lawyer and some officers, and of course family and friends. We need to know if you would be willing to testify in a courtroom? That would be the nail in the coffin if we had you testify."

Kurt stared at the floor, he didn't want to testify but it would help his case...

"Yes, I will." He stated.

* BRUISES *

Kurt adored Lucy, she was one of the nicest officers he's met. She didn't judge him for being gay like a lot of Lima did. Once Lima found out what Karofsky did he would become even more of a pariah. Actually the whole nation would find out. And that's what scared Kurt the most, this case was huge.

Kurt quietly went to his Navigator, searching for his headphones as he walked. He opened the passenger door and continued to untangle his headphones. He plugged them into his IPhone and searched for "Warblers Songs Playlist by Blaine (: XO".

Three minutes passed and Burt came walking out of the station. He started the car and they were off back to their house. Burt would throw glances every now and then to Kurt, worried about his son.

Ten minutes passed by in silence and Burt finally spoke out, "So, how's Dalton? And those Warble kids?"

"Warblers, dad. And were doing fine, we're in the process of choosing songs to sing for Regionals." Kurt answered in a clip tone. He didn't mean to be rude but now wasn't exactly a good time to talk about school.

"Right, well Carole is making dinner. Finn won't be here for dinner, something to do with that Berry girl." Kurt silently thanked the Gods. There goes one less awkward dinner.

"I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to go to my room." they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence. Kurt slung his bag on his shoulder, still worried at the prospect of testifying.

Burt gently grabbed Kurts arm and spun him to face Burt, "I know it's going to be a hard couple of months, years actually, but I need you to know that I'll stand behind you no matter what, got that?"

Kurt nodded, grateful that he had such a wonderful father. When they got inside Kurt hugged Burt and started going up the stairs.

"How about I bring you up some toast?" Burt called out.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Kurt fled to his room with a smile on his face.

**Until Friday - RainbowMusician (remember dapper-bowties if you're interested)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM SO SORRY. My internet went out because my brother screwed it up, as of right now I am currently at my grandparents house posting this chapter. I have no clue when the internet will be fixed but I can promise you that I will still write, and every chance I get I will upload those chapters. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or anything familiar**

Chapter 17

Kurt was back at Dalton,_ finally_ away from Lima. Thanksgiving Break was over, not that is was a good one for Kurt. It went by in a blur, smeared by his police station visit. Blaine had barley texted him over break, which worried him. He always texted Kurt, it's not like Blaine was shy or anything. Kurt unlocked his dorm room and swung his bag off his shoulder, his mind switching mid-thought.

No more cast for Kurt! Finally, after weeks of the itchy cast! Kurt stretched on his side of the room, never glancing at Blaines side.

Little did he know Blaine was staring at him, a dopey smile on his face. Kurt had mentioned before he went back home that the day before school started he would get his cast off. Kurt was thrilled to be free on the plaster cage but Blaine was a bit sad. He didn't have an excuse to help Kurt anymore or walk him to his next class.

"You look happier than usual, have a good break?" Kurt jumped back in surprise, Blaine merely laughed at his reaction.

"Blaine! Don't do that, you scared me to death!" Kurt scolded. Blaine didn't think much of it since Kurt had him in a bear hug. He embraced the pale boy, leaning his head into the crook of his shoulder. Blaine loved the way Kurt smelled, like coffee and vanilla.

"Like I said, you seem happy, what happened on your break to make you happy?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt smiled and in response said, "I'm just glad to be back at Dalton."

"You won't be soon, we have finals coming up. Wes is going to have a mental break down if we don't have our set list before we leave for winter break." Blaine shuddered at the memory of a psychotic and deranged Wes running through the hallways of Dalton.

"Come on, he can't be that bad! We'll have our setlist finished up in no time, he's the most organized person in Ohio." Kurt argued in Wes' defense.

"You didn't see him last year, Kurt. It turned out that he had a mental breakdown in the common room!" Blaine cried out, folding his arms against his chest. He lied on the bed, patting the empty space beside him, motioning for Kurt to sit at the very least.

Kurt sat down, crossing his legs and leaning against the headboard. Finals were easy at McKinley, half the time the teachers just gave Kurt an A. But now he's at Dalton, where studying every night is crucial if you want a passing grade in every class.

Kurt had been silent for five minutes, a worried look etched on his face. Blaine lifted his hand to gently touch Kurts face, as he did Kurt caught his hand and clung to it.

"Blaine? I'm scared, really scared. I don't know if I can do it." Blaine was confused, taking finals wasn't that bad.

"The finals won't be a problem, we'll study together and everything." Now it was Kurts turn to be confused. It suddenly dawned to Kurt that he hadn't specifically said the court case scared him. Although finals did scare him.

"I - I have to testify in court. In February. And - I don't - I don't know if I can do it. If I say what happened - everyone will know. That I was used - that it was disgusting." Kurt spat out the last word, a terrified look crossing his face.

Blaine sat there in shock, he didn't know Kurt felt that way. If he had known that he would have comforted Kurt more, or try to do something. Because something is better than nothing.

"Kurt you weren't used, and you aren't disgusting. You are single handedly the most compassionate, caring, selfless person I have ever met. You are beautiful, Kurt, and anything that monster did doesn't change that." Blaine stated, wide eyed at Kurt.

"I'm not beautiful, I was in a wheelchair, I had a cast, I have bruises still. None of that says beautiful."

"It does to me, Kurt. Everything about you is gorgeous." As Blaine said this he traced Kurts lips with his fingertips. The porcelain boys heart began to beat faster. What was Blaine saying?

"And anyone that's lucky enough to have you better treat you right, or I'll come after them. You deserve nothing less."

"But no one will want to be with me. The football team and Karofsky ruined that for me. No one wants damaged goods."

"You're not damaged goods. And you never know, someone may like you. I know for sure there's someone that loves you." Blaine was taking a huge chance, he could make things worse for Kurt, and he didn't want that.

Both boys hearts were pumping with anxiety at to what Kurt was about to say, "Who?"

"Me."

Blaine leaned in slowly, giving Kurt time to back out. When he was inches away from Kurts lips he whispered, "I love you. I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you."

Blaine gently kissed Kurt, caressing his face with his hands. Kurt kissed him back just as gently, his breath hitching. He wrapped his arms around Blaines neck, pulling him closer. Soon they were both lying on the bed, arms wrapped around one another. Blaine pulled away and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"I love you too." Blaine suddenly kissed Kurt again, never dreaming in a million years that Kurt would love him back.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" Kurt giggled, resting his head against Blaines chest.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now let's go eat dinner, you must be starving." Kurt jumped up from the bed, ecstatic with the fact that Blaine loved him. He held out his hand for Blaine to take, leading them out the door.

The last ten minutes went by in a blur for both boys. They walked over to the Warblers, hand in hand, throwing glances at each other every few seconds. Their chatter died down as Kurt and Blaine sat down, both boys glanced around the table wondering why they stopped talking.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are together, aren't you?" Jeff shouted. Kurt blushed, looking down at the table while a small smile appeared on Blaines face. The table erupted in cheers, all glad that those boys finally got their acts together.

"Who asked out who?"

"When did this happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

The Warblers threw question after question at them, Kurt and Blaine stared wide eyed at them, shocked by their reaction.

"Um, guys. You're scaring them, they'll answer your questions." Nick spoke out, Kurt threw him a grateful glance.

"I asked Kurt out, and giving that this just happened 15 minutes ago there wasn't exactly a chance to tell you before hand." Blaine said, holding Kurts hand under the table.

"A text would have been fine." David mumbled under his breath.

"What David meant to say is that we're very happy for you." Wes glared at David.

"It's fine Wes, I'll be sure to text you when something important happened David." Kurt laughed.

_But for now, life's perfect._

**Until I can find internet again - RainbowMusician**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything familiar**

**Songs Used: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

Chapter 18

Finals were brutal, they kept the Dalton boys from sleeping properly. Kurt barely had time to bask in happiness after Sunday night because Monday, he was handed packets of study guides and readings for finals.

It was Wednesday night, and the rain was tapping at the windows. Three more days before Winter Break and then Kurt could head home for Christmas. Kurt was reading up on History, memorizing dates when he got a phone call.

Kurt picked up his cell phone, checking the caller ID before picking up.

"Kurtttt! Where are you?"

"In our dorm room like you should be. _Studying_, you know, for _finals_." Kurt said.

"Never mind finals, come outside." Blaine fiddled with his jacket, worried Kurt would say no.

"It's raining, Blaine." Kurt looked outside, it wasn't that bad, "Alright, fine. Wait for me by the front doors."

Blaine grinned as he slid his gone back in his pocket. His plan had worked! He patiently waited, opening the door for Kurt when the pale boy arrived.

"Why am I outside Blaine? My hair is going to get ruined." Kurt whined.

"Because." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him into the parking lot. He began to spin Kurt around, dancing in the rain.

When Kurt rested his head on Blaines shoulder he began to sing,

_"Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him tryin'_  
_He's so beautiful_  
_And I tell him everyday"_

Blaine brushed his fingers through Kurts hair.

_"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see_  
_But every time he asks me do I look okay?_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are!"_

Blaine danced with Kurt in the rain, looking up at the sky, then back at Kurt with loving eyes.

_"And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_'Cause boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_  
_His laugh his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_He's so beautiful_  
_And I tell him everyday"_

Blaine brushed his thumb across Kurts lip.

_"Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_'Cause boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are!"_

Blaine twirled Kurt, the pale boy laughing.

_"The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are!"_

Kurt laid his head on Blaines shoulder, the rain the least of his worries.

_"And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_'Cause boy you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are, yeah."_

Blaine finished the song with a grin.

"The first week you were here we watched The Notebook. You said you always wanted a kiss in the rain. So here it is."

Blaine kissed Kurt, pulling him close. He could feel Kurt smiling into the kiss which made Blaine kiss Kurt harder, glad that he did something right.

* BRUISES *

Kurt was packing a bag to bring back to Lima, finals were over and break had begun. Blaine sat on Kurts bed, watching him pack.

"So, what are you going to do over break?" Kurt asked as he packed his scarf collection.

"Nowhere, just staying at Dalton. My parents are in Paris so there's no point going home." Blaine said with ease.

"You're parents are in Paris and you're not going with them? Does this happen every year?" Kurt asked shocked at the thought. He could never imagine Burt leaving him alone during Christmas.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. They leave to some other big city while I stay home."

"Nu-uh, no way are you spending Christmas alone. I'm calling my dad and telling him you're staying."

"No way, Kurt. I could never impose like that, it wouldn't be right." Kurt wasn't listening though, he was already talking to Burt on the phone.

"It's settled, you're staying with us." Kurt beamed.

3 hours later and both boys were waiting outside for Burt. Finally he pulled up and they got settled into the car.

It was a long drive back to Lima in Blaines opinion. Burt kept asking him questions, while he tried to keep up and answer each question with a "sir" or "no sir, I would never hurt your son".

They pulled up to a big white house, with a large oak tree towering over the house.

"We're home!"

**Until whenever - RainbowMusician**


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM SO SORRY. Our internet just came back officially, I've been trying to write as much as possible but I had 5 tests this week and 2 papers, so I only wrote this chapter, I will have another chapter up for sure before tonight (that would make up Wednesdays chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything ****familiar**

**Songs Used: Baby It's Cold Outside**

**My laptop is about to die so next note will have a better explanation! Oh and I write this story on my Ipod and email it to my Beta and upload it on my laptop to this site.**

Chapter 19

"Holy crap, your room!" Blaine cried out, dropping his bag onto the floor. He ran to Kurts bookshelf, running his hands over the spines of the magazines and books. Kurt walked towards Blaine slowly, smiling.

Blaine turned around, grinning sheepishly. Suddenly he gasped and ran, a poster was pinned on the wall scattered with signatures.

"How in the bloody hell did you get a_ signed_Wicked poster?!" Kurt rested his hand on Blaines shoulder, guiding him to the bed.

"My mother went to New York once, she saw Wicked and happened to get the casts autographs. She used to tell me it was one of the greatest moments of her life." Kurt smiled sadly at the memory of his mother.

He had yet to tell Blaine that his mother was dead, because how does someone bring that up in a conversation? Blaine knows about Carole and Finn obviously. But Blaine had yet ask about the beautiful brunette woman holding a baby in a black and white photo pinned to his cork board back at school. Blaine would ask about a new picture every week, and Kurt would always have this hilarious story going along with it.

Like how Burt was sitting in a way to small chair, playing tea party with Kurt. Blaine had commented that he looked adorable as a kid, with his bow tie, suspenders, and his hair coiffed to perfection.

Blaine continued to look around Kurts room in wonder, all the musical posters on his wall made it look like Broadway. Kurt had amazing taste, his room was different shades of white with red intermingled. Blaine snuck a glance at Kurt who happened to be sitting in his chair by the desk.

Kurt had been staring at the framed photo of Elizabeth on his night stand for too long. Blaine grabbed a hanker chief from his pocket, he gently grabbed the framed photo and gasped at what he saw.

There in the photo was Burt, Kurt, and another woman. Her beauty was radiant, it shone like the sun. Blaine knew she was from the other pictures because of her hair, but the difference here was that her face wasn't covered up by a floppy hat or that wavy chestnut hair. Her eyes were wide like Kurts, and the same shade as they were last Friday, a brilliant electric blue.

For some strange reason only the eyes were in color, the rest black and white. Blaines hand shook, Kurt was a spitting image of the woman. The same hair, eyes, porcelain skin, even nose and lips. At the edge of the photo in loopy writing was, "Elizabeth Hummel" with a tiny heart.

"Is this your mother? You never talk about her.. I mean you talk about Carole but never your biological mother." Blaine stumbles over his words, worried he'll hurt Kurt or that the beautiful boy would misinterpret his words.

"Yeah, that's her. Her name was Elizabeth, hence why I changed my middle name. She... Um she died, when I was seven." Kurt mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"I - I honestly don't know what to say. Kurt, I'm sorry you lost your mother, that - that must have been terrible." Blaine imagined a seven year old version of Kurt losing his mother, the pain he must have went through, at such a young age too.

"It was a long time ago, Blaine. I still have my memories and photographs." Kurts mouth turned upwards in a smile. He held out his hand, which Blaine took, slotting their hands together.

Kurt lead them down the stairs and into the living room. The pale boy sat down on the piano bench, playing with the keys. Blaine stared at Kurts long and slender fingers gently pushing the keys. Kurt began to play a popular Christmas song, he motioned for Blaine to begin singing but he kept shaking his head, motioning for Kurt to sing. Kurt gave up and began,

_"I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_  
_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_  
_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_  
_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

Blaine nudged his shoulder against Kurts, the latter blushing.

_"My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_  
_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour"_

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, the very thought of Blaine drinking was hilarious.

_"The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_  
_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_  
_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_  
_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_  
_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_  
_Oh, but it's cold outside"_

As Blaine sang he moved closer to Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

_"I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside. _  
_The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside._  
_This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in._  
_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm._  
_My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious._  
_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical storm._  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious._  
_Maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before."_

Blaine pecked Kurts lips as he sang.

_"I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_  
_You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_  
_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_  
_ByThere's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_  
_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_  
_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_  
_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside!"_

"That was great guys!" Burt called out from the doorway. He sat down on the couch, turning on the tv in the process. Blaine threw a glance at Kurt, surprised that Kurts father walked in as if singing was a common occurrence in their living room.

"So, Blaine. How do I know if you're good enough for my son?" Burt asked, staring at the basketball game.

Blaine stared wide eyed at Burt, then to Kurt. He stumbled on his words as he spoke, "Um - I - I don't know if - I'm not sure I'm good enough for your son to be quite honest."

"You're not exactly setting yourself up to expectations, kid." Burt chuckled.

Blaine almost choked on his own saliva, half scared to death. Burt was almost silent in the car, listening to Kurt talk about how amazing Dalton was, Therefore Blaine didn't expect Burt to be do intimidating, and well, _scary_.

Blaine took a deep breath and began in a shaky voice, "To be quite honest sir, I don't deserve your son. No one does. He is single handedly the most perfect and beautiful person to ever walk the Earth. Kurt, well, he's one of a kind. He doesn't judge people."

"Unless it's fashion." Kurt cut in.

"Unless it's fashion. He's been through so much that it's Kurts turn to be taken care of, and that's exactly what I want to do. Take care of Kurt, and be there for him in every way possible. He deserves the world." Kurt stared at Blaine as if he didn't trust the words that left the curly haired boys mouth.

"Well. Damn, kid. You just set yourself to beyond what I expected. Now I gotta make sure Kurt over here is worthy of you. Didn't expect that one to be honest." Burt laughed.

"I think Blaine and I are going to cook dinner." Kurt had a smile on his face as he dragged Blaine from the room.

"You. Are. Literally. The. Most. Amazing. Person. Ever." Kurt punctuated every word with a kiss.

"Would you grab that pan that cabinet?" Kurt asked as he pulled away, taking out a cutting board and knife.

_This is going to be a good winter break..._

* BRUISES *

Kurt and Blaine finished cooking right when Carole walked through the door.

"Oh, Kurt! It's so good to see you!" Carole gushed as she clung to Kurt, kissing his cheeks.

"And this must be the handsome boy you were talking about!" Kurt blushed as Carole walked over to Blaine, hugging him with all her might.

"I'm going to go wash up, and we'll have dinner soon after, I promise. Oh! I almost forgot, Finn is bring Rachel over!"

**Until Tonight - RainbowMusician**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so here is the Wednesday chapter, I just finished writing it. With my papers and tests next week I will try to update as much as possible with my internet back up and all! So no worries there, I'm pretty sure. I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything familiar**

**Songs Used: Fix You by Coldplay**

Chapter 20

"I'm going to go wash up, and we'll have dinner soon after, I promise. Oh! I almost forgot, Finn is bring Rachel over!"

Kurt stared wide eyed at Carole, "You know what, I'm not very hungry. I'll just go upstairs and watch tv. Blaine you can eat without me."

Kurt rushed up the stairs, petrified at the thought of not only Finn being here, but _Rachel_. Fortunately Kurt didn't have to face Finn during Thanksgiving break. The tall boy would spend as much time out of the house as possible, going to Rachels whenever possible. Not that Kurt minded, that way he didn't have to face _either_of them.

Blaine followed after Kurt, he didn't expect Rachel to be here. Come to think of it he forgot that Finn even lived here. Maybe Kurt isn't ready to face Rachel, hell even Blaine doesn't want to meet her, and that's saying something since Blaine was usually an easygoing guy who doesn't judge people. But then again were talking about Rachel Berry here.

"You know, it's unhealthy for your skin to cover your face." Blaine stated as he leaned against the doorway.

"It is?" Kurt jumped away from the pillow, terrified that his skin would end up like Finns or something.

"No. I just wanted to see your face. You shouldn't cover it up. You're beautiful." Blaine walked over to Kurts bed and sat down. He threaded his fingers through the porcelain boys thick chestnut hair.

He pushed Kurts hair away from his eyes, staring into the silver mist eyes.

"I can never tell what colors your eyes really are."

"No one can, only mom." Kurt smiled, distracted by the news brought on earlier.

"Well they're perfect. And maybe you can eat dinner with us?" Blaine asked hopefully, scared that he brought up Finn and Rachel too soon.

"Noooo! No, no, no, no, no! Nope, not going downstairs, they could get here any moment and we don't want that! Rachel and Finn weren't too happy with the fact that I was leaving McKinley, they avoided me at all costs. Now it seems like they just want to torment me. I can't go down there. I won't go down there." Kurt stubbornly stuck his nose up in the air, refusing.

"But, Kurtttt! You need to eat, admit it you are so hungry right now. I can hear your stomach growling!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt glared at Blaine, both of them knew how this argument was going to end. Kurt let out a big sigh and followed Blaine back down the stairs and into the dining room.

"See no one is here yet! Your dads in the living room and Carole is washing up! It'll be fine." Blaine smiled, trying his best to reassure Kurt.

Soon there were four people seated at the dinner table, two obviously missing. It happened to be quite a pleasant dinner for Kurt and Blaine. But then all of a sudden a huge bang was heard at the front door.

_I knew it was too good to be true._

**_Oh, crap. They actually came. Um. Crap. How do I stop them from being mean to Kurt? Finn is Caroles son and all..._**

"WHERE is he?" The sound of clicking heels on the wooden floor echoed its way to where the Hummel-Hudsons and Blaine sat. At the doorway stood a short girl in an ugly animal sweater and a plaid skirt with knee high socks. It was obvious that this girl had no fashion sense. Because even _Burt_ dressed better than _her_.

"Hello, Kurt. Nice to know you're back in Lima, instead of ditching the New Directions." Rachel narrowed her eyes, staring at Kurt.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was never one to back out of a challenge, especially if it involved Rachel Berry. He stared back with intensity, furious. Blaine cleared his throat, and stiffly said, "You must be Rachel, and you're Kurts step-brother, Finn."

Finn looked at Blaine with utter confusment, "Who the hell is this guy? He's like a hobbit or whatever they're called."

"Kurt, how could you leave us? We needed you! And you left us for that Dalton Academy, you ran away! I'm starting to think all those rumours are true afterall." Rachel kept switching topics, not knowing where to start on her rants.

"Well, I have you know _Rachel_ that Kurt left because he was attacked by someone who's twice his size. He almost died. And some_ people_weren't protecting him like they should." Burt glared at Finn. Both Carole and Finn were furious to find out that Finn let this happen, that other people had to protect his brother. Finn came up with crap excuses every time someone brought that up in Glee or at home.

"I'm not really feeling that well, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Kurt spoke softly, picking up his plate and headed into the kitchen.

"I barley know either of you and I know you are _terrible_ people. How could you let your own brother get hurt? Blood or not he's family! And you! You self absorbed bitch, I hear all these stories about you! Don't go blaming Kurt either, because Santana, Britt, and Puck all said the same thing. You guys had someone really special in your group and you let him get harassed_ everyday_. You saw it and yet you did nothing. This dinner lasted, what, twenty good minutes without either of you here and Frankenteen and Yentl show up and you go and ruin it in less that _five_minutes!" Blaine puffed, walking out of the room red-faced.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine slowly opened the door, cautious of what Kurt may do if he wanted to be left alone.

"I just wanna go to sleep." Kurt sighed into his blankets.

Blaine made sure Kurt was comfortable before settling into bed alongside Kurt.

* BRUISES *

Blaine was awoken to the sound of screaming and thrashing eside him. He scrambled to hold Kurt in his arms, terrified, the pale boy had never done_ this_before. Blaine began to sing in the boys ear,

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse"_

Kurt had woken up, curling into Blaines chest, tears streaming down his face.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?"_

As Blaine saw the tears he did hid best to wipe them away with hid hand.

_"Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you"_

Burt had appeared in the doorway, neither boy noticed.

_"And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you"_

Blaine whispered the last line, clutching Kurt to his chest, silently promising himself he would help Kurt get better.

**Until the stack of homework is halfway done - RainbowMusician**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys I'm having a writers block at the moment, I've been working on this chapter for awhile now in the past couple of days and I can't seem to get it right.**

**ALSO: School is taking over a lot at the moment, I'm not even halfway done with my homework yet since I've been trying to publish a chapter for you guys. I think I might just start publishing a chapter once a week, and they might be long or short, it depends. This week I have 5 tests and 2 papers due, not including MAP tests. I feel bad because I want to publish chapters every day but it takes a good portion of my day if I do. I'll be giving you the rest of the Christmas chapter (and do you guys want New Years?) soon.  
**  
**Thank you for reviews and favorites and follows and everything (:**

Chapter 21

Over the next few days Kurt and Blaine baked cookies, decorated the house, and even went outside in the snow. Kurt and Blaine came into the house panting, reveling in the heat of the house. They had just finished putting up Christmas lights around the Hummels house. Kurt was pulling out all the stops since he found out a Christmas at the Andersons usually involved take out and a tv marathon while the adults were away at some new country.

The day after Kurt had his nightmare Blaine did his best to distract him. They went out and bought ornaments, cookie dough, and candy. That day they decorated the Christmas tree, singing carols and dancing to the ballads.

Within the next week they had snow ball fights almost everyday with Santana, Puck, and Brittany. The four of them would then gather in the living room and gulp down Kurt Hummels famous hot chocolate. Brittany and Blaine were always hyper after the steaming drinks of hot chocolate that they would end up baking cookies.

Blaine had a knack for icing the cookies everyone soon learned. When they made gingerbread men on a Saturday Blaine had made all of the Warblers, the Hummels, and their small trio of friends. Each were carefully designed to perfection, Kurt, of course, taking the longestcto complete. The porcelain boy was so shocked at Blaines talent that he refused to eat his cookie because Blaine spent a lot of time on it.

The past few days have been memorable to say the least. It was now Christmas Eve, Kurt and Blaine were wrapped in sweaters and blankets from being out in the cold.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kurt cried out as he jumped up from the couch, dragging Blaine with him in the process.

"Since it's Christmas Eve I thought we should stick to the tradition of making a gingerbread house!" Kurt smiled as he pointed to the bowls of candy, icing, and stacks of gingerbread cookies.

"Can I eat all of this instead?" Blaine asked, his mouth watering at the sight of all the food.

"No, silly. We'll eat it tonight I promise, we usually watch a movie after dinner, unless you don't want to of course."

"Of course I'll watch the movie, and I'll get to eat all this too." Blaine grinned.

They sat down at the dining table and began to build themselves their houses.

Blaine used a whole bowl of icing trying to put his house together. He carefully put gum drops all over the roof, and licorice for the trimming. Round peppermints were used to make a wreath his green and red icing. Blaine made bushes and even a tree to go alongside the house. A small snowman was made as well, round marshmallows and cut up candies to make the nose, eyes, mouth, and arms. Blaines gingerbread house was a true masterpiece.

Kurt was working on his own gingerbread house. Everything of course was matching, and very festive. The candy bushes were cut to perfection, and the tree was powdered with snow and little ornaments.

* BRUISES *

Carole had been cooking all day, pushing Kurt and Blaine out of the kitchen whenever they tried to help. Carole called them from the bottom of the steps, "Boys, dinners ready!"

Kurt went running down the hallway, finally allowed to taste the aroma of all those foods. Blaine trailed after him, after hearing the amazing foods Carole has made in the past and the smell wafting from the kitchen Blaine couldn't wait.

Blaine was running alongside Kurt now, laughing at the disgruntled look that Kurt made. He suddenly came to a halt, turning around to face Kurt. The latter came crashing into Blaines chest, not having enough time to stop.

"Oof! Blaine why'd you do that? Ahhhh!" Kurt screamed as he was picked up by Blaine and thrown across the curly haired boys back.

"You were too slow! Hold on tight!" Blaine ran down the hall and down the steps. They made it into the living room, where Blaine dropped Kurt on the couch next to Burt.

"Son, you are the only person who is allowed to ruin Kurts outfits without him throwing a fit. Congratulations." Burt laughed as he walked into the dining room, both boys trailing after him.

**Sorry and hope to see you soon - RainbowMusician**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything familiar**

**GUYSSS! I've been busy and ahhh, I feel terrible and I keep on saying this and I truly am sorry! I shall write on! Regionals is next!**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews and everything! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**With this chapter Burt had his heart attack during the summer and Burt and Carole got married in the summer as well.**

Chapter 22

"But Blainneee! You're just siding with Burt because you want to be on his good side!" Kurt whined, pushing out his bottom lip in protest. Blaines eyes widened as he stared at Kurt, stuttering on his own breath.

"Kiddo, he is already on my good side." Burt grinned, putting more gravy onto his overflowed plate of food. Kurt gaped in horror, he didn't want his father to have _another_ heart attack!

"_Dad_, you had a heart attack! You're lucky I wasn't in school when it happened or I wouldn't have been around all the time!" Kurt had no idea what he actually would have done, the heart attack right when summer started put Kurt under a lot of stress. Then the wedding two weeks before school started was also stressful. All that planning and meetings and phone calls. Kurt hated the phone calls.

"Woulda stayed at the house regardless." Burt muttered under his breath.

Kurt smacked his fathers hands away from the freshly baked rolls that were in front of him.

Blaine smiled as he looked down at his lap, this was by far the best Christmas _ever_.

* BRUISES *

"You know, dinner was pretty amazing. All that food and everyone was happy, I hope it's like this every year from now on."

"I thought your holidays we're always like this..." Blaine trailed off his sentence, confused.

"Last year was awkward because it was our first Christmas with Carole and Finn. The years before were usually quiet, but none the less memorable since my dad and I had each other before my mom died." Kurt murmured as he spun around in his chair.

"Well, I hope it stays like this for you every year." Blaine spoke as he was staring up at the ceiling.

"It will be. Because I have you." Blaine turned his head to stare at Kurt. They had never spoken about the future or what they would do after they graduated high school. Now, here was Kurt basically saying he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine.

"I love you." Blaine blurted out.

Kurt turned to stare at Blaine, shocked at the words that tumbled out of Blaines mouth.

"And I know we've only been together for a month but I do, I know I do. People might say I don't know what love is since we're so young but I know this is what it is. I have never trusted someone the way I trust you. I love how you can't wake up properly without your grande non-fat mocha. I love how you spend an hour every night on your skin creams like you did just now. I love your perfectly coiffed hair. I love your smile. I know that every part of you is beautiful, and I am so lucky to have you. I love you."

Blaine was blushing by the time he finished his grand impromptu speech. He didn't know if Kurt would say it back but he didn't care, all that mattered was that Kurt knew he loved him.

Kurt gently lifted himself from his seat and took a step towards Blaine. He sat up against the headboard and grabbed ahold of Blaines hand. Kurt held his hand and slowly lifted it up to his chest, resting it against his heart.

"It's yours."

Blaine suddenly attacked Kurt with his lips, hitching his leg across Kurts lap with a swing. Blaine hungrily kissed Kurt, wanting more. They broke away, catching their breath.

"We... We should go to sleep." Blaine smiled, resting his head against Kurts shoulder.

* BRUISES *

It was early morning when Blaine woke up. He began to jump on the bed, shaking Kurts shoulders.

"Wakeee uppp, beautiful! It's Christmas!" Blaine kissed Kurts face, roaming down his neck until he reached his collarbone. Kurt warily rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. Blaine then ran down the stairs, almost crashing into the couch when he reached the living room. Kurt walked slowly down the stairs, smiling at Blaines reaction.

"Here. For you." Blaine held out two gifts. Kurt sat down on the floor and slowly unwrapped the largest box. As he tore away the paper it revealed an immaculate sweater, a Marc Jacobs.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Blaine I love it! But I can't accept this it's worth hundreds of dollars!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Nope. It's yours. I bought it for you. As a gift." Blaine hugged the pale boy, squeezing his shoulders. Kurt then unwrapped the second gift, it was a small red box. With gentle fingers Kurt opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver ring inscribed with the word Courage. It was attached to a silver chain. Kurt held it in his palm, watching it glisten in the first beams of sunshine pouring through the windows.

"Thank you, I love it." Kurt hugged Blaine, grateful that he had such a wonderful boyfriend.

"Here this is yours." Kurt was now standing above Blaine, handing him a card and a wrapped gift.

Blaine took the gifts and began to unwrap them. He opened the card and was shocked to see two papers falling from the card.

"To Blaine Anderson, one full day of a recording session. To Blaine Anderson, his choice of any guitar all expenses payed." Blaine stuttered through his words.

"Kurt. I - I can't. You got me a recording session, which I might add is a_ lot_ of money. Then a guitar? Honey, this is too much."

"Nope, you're accepting your gift no matter what." Kurt smirked.

"I'd say I hate you but I must tell lies."

"Hush you, open the other gift."

Blaine tore through the paper shocked to see a Wicked playbill lying on tissue paper in a shoe box.

"H - How?"

"My mum had a playbill, I've always had the poster hanging in my room since I could remember. Mum kept the playbill hung in the kitchen but I thought you should have it."

"I. Love. You. So. Much." Blaine emphasized every word with a kiss. Kurt grinned as he kissed back eagerly.

_Yup, best Christmas yet._

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**


	23. Chapter 23

******Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or anything familiar**

**Songs Used: Jesus is a Friend of Mine, My Headband by Glee, Only Child by Glee, Any Other World by MIKA, Perfect by P!nk, Lego House by Ed Sheeran**

**Whoo! Finished early! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Also sorry for the reviewer who doesn't like present tense! Maybe I can write a one shot later on in past? Who knows. Also to I-Can't-Log-In (Something like that) I'm sorry I almost made you cry on the bus! That's actually my usual writing place! Also thanks to reviewers and followers!**

**I changed my URL on tumblr I am now back as rainbowmusician (My original tumblr name) so dapper-bowties is no longer it!**

Chapter 23

"I hate Wes."

"I told you."

"I'll cram that book in your mouth if you don't shut up."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted."

And with that Kurt lunged at Blaine, dragging him down from the seat and onto the floor.

"Oi! Kurt! Blaine! Get up we're here! Up, up, up! Regionals. Here we come!" Wes shouted as he ran out of the bus.

"Remind me again why Wes is on the Council?" Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around himself to protect him from the cold.

"Because he is a highly intellectual student in high honor roll who has contributed to Dalton Academy over the past three years." Blaine recited, hunching over in laughter by the end of his speech. They walked towards the entrance of the building, excited at the prospect of winning. As they check in Kurt caught something bright red in the corner of his eye. He shook his head, brushing it off as nerves. The Warblers were already warming up by the time they reached the wooden door with "Warblers" written hastily on a white sheet of paper.

"Alright guys, first up is Aural Intensity. Right after we will be heading to backstage, Everybody knows their places? Lets do this!" David clapped his hands, uniform clad boys shouting in response.

The bell went off indicating that Aural Intensity was to sing. They went to their designated seats in front of New Directions. Kurt quickly glanced at them, surprised at what he saw. They were split up into two groups, Rachel and Finn on one side while Santana, Brittany, and Puck on the other. Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, and a girl named Lauren were settling back into their seats, glaring at Finn and Rachel. They looked back at the Warblers and smiled, meeting eyes with Kurt and grinning mouthing him good luck.

_What happened? It's eight against four up there, there must have been a fight again._

Kurt sighed, confused at the turn of events. As he was turning his head back towards the stage the bright red jacket caught his eye once again. The person had ran to the door, knowing that they were caught.

_"Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_I have a friend in Jesus_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine"_

Kurt was startled by the sudden music, distracted from hid thoughts.

_"He taught me how to live my life as it should be._  
_He taught me how to turn my cheek when people laugh at me._  
_I've had friends before and I can tell you that_  
_He's one that will never leave you flat._

_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_I have a friend in Jesus_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine"_

It was all it took for the Warblers not to burst out laughing, the dancing was ridiculous and the singing was off key at times.

_"He taught me how to pray and how to save my soul._  
_He taught me how to praise my God and still play rock and roll._  
_The music may sound different but the message is the same._

_It's just an instrument to praise His name._

_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_I have a friend in Jesus_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine"_

"We are _so_ going to win this." Wes high fived David.

_"Once I tried to run, I tried to run and hide._  
_But Jesus came and found me and He touched me down inside._  
_He is like a Mountie, He always gets His man._  
_And He'll zap you any way He can. ZAP!_

_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_I have a friend in Jesus_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine!"_

The Warblers all stood up, preparing to leave to go backstage, trying their hardest not to burst out in laughter.

_"He loves me when I'm right; He loves me when I'm wrong._  
_He loves me when I waste my time by writing silly songs._  
_He loves me when I'm quiet and I have nothing to say._  
_He'll love me when I'm perfect ïf I ever get that way. WHOO!_

_"Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_I have a friend in Jesus_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine_  
_Jesus is my friend_  
_Jesus is a friend of mine!"_

Aural Intensity ran to the backstage, blocking the Warblers from getting into position. Finally they were ready to start. As the curtains pulled back Kurt turned his head to steal a glance from Blaine, nerves getting the better of him.

"You. Are. Perfect." Blaine blinked and with that the Warblers began to harmonize with one another.

_"Made a wrong turn once or twice_  
_Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions, that's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life."_

Kurt stepped out of line, shrugging to the audience.

_"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
_It didn't slow me down._  
_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated, look I'm still around."_

_Kurt grinned to the audience, he asked i_f he could specifically sing those lines when he was offered a solo. Santana, Brittany and Puck were already standing up, clapping along, urging the others to do the same.

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me!"_

The Warblers sang around Kurt, their own personal message to him.

_"You're so mean (you're so mean)_  
_When you talk (when you talk)_  
_About yourself. You were wrong._  
_Change the voices (change the voices)_  
_In your head (in your head)_  
_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_  
_Look happy, You'll make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_  
_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_I've seen you do the same_  
_Oh, Ohhhhhhh!"_

Blaine belted out his solo, practically pleading with the audience that they were indeed perfect.

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect!"_

Nick, Jeff, and Thad each had their own lines to sing. The Warblers had agreed that this song was to be split into as many lines as possible for everyone.

_"The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_  
_And it's a waste of my time._  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?"_

Kurt giggled when Wes, David, and Jon rapped their lines.

_"(Yeah! Ooooh!)_  
_I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_  
_(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect)_  
_You're perfect, you're perfect to me_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me!"_

Everyone jumped out of their seats, clapping like mad. Jon, their beat boxer, began to set a slow beat.

_"In any other world_  
_You could tell the difference_  
_And let it all unfurl_  
_Into broken remnants"_

Blaine loved MIKA, and begged the Council to let the Warblers sing it.

_"Smile like you mean it_  
_And let yourself let go_

_Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man_  
_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_  
_Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart_  
_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_  
_To the world you thought you lived in"_

Blaine knew it was a depressing song but nonetheless amazing.

_"I tried to live alone_  
_But lonely is so lonely, alone_  
_So human as I am_  
_I had to give up my defences_

_So I smiled and tried to mean it_  
_To let myself let go_

_Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man_  
_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_  
_Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart_  
_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_  
_To the world you thought you lived in_

_Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man_  
_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_  
_Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart_  
_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_  
_To the world you thought you lived in_

_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_  
_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_  
_Say goodbye_

_In any other world_  
_You could tell the difference"_

Blaine whispered the last lines in a soft voice.

_"I never ever, I forget my story._  
_My face is not sad, but sometimes, I am sad."_

Nick and Jeff began to sing softly.

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_And build a Lego house_  
_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_There's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now"_

It was Blaines turn to sing to Kurt. It wad a huge risk, having Blaine sing to Kurt and Nick to Jeff. But it was something they wanted to do. Screw Ohio and their intolerance. The Warblers put their hearts into this performance and they know* they deserve to win this. Not just for Dalton, but as a redemption for Kurt. This is going to prove to those assholes that Kurt is stronger.

_"I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_And colour you in_  
_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_Now I'll surrender up my heart_  
_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_  
_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now.."_

The Warblers were met with a thunderous applaud, most of the New Directions were cheering for them. Santana whooped and Puck yelled while Brittany did a little victory dance. They didn't care if they lost, what mattered is Kurt. The Warblers treated him the way they never did, with care and respect. Sure, they were upset when Kurt left but it was for the better. They're proving themselves worthy.

Finn and Rachel sat stunned, it was their turn to sing.

_"There you rest_  
_With all the rest_  
_Of my accessories_  
_On my nightstand._

_You're red or yellow_  
_and like a good fellow_

_Sometimes you get lost in my mess_  
_But when schoolgirl pigtails won't do_  
_and I need to control my do_  
_You're the only one I can count on_  
_My headband_  
_You're my headband_

_Wrapped right around my melon_  
_You're a product like Magellan!"_

Kurt couldn't help but let out a giggle because _what_ is Rachel singing? Headbands? HEADBANDS?! The Warblers shook their heads as Rachel tried to sing the next song, obviously the rest of New Directions weren't keen on singing. Santana was red faced, trying to keep a straight face and throwing bitch glares at Rachel.

_"You've got just one egg_  
_You're not going to make an omelette_  
_Flying just one way_  
_You're not going to make a jet set"_

_Dear Gosh, what the hell did let happen to the club?_

_"Sister, brother, wherefore art thou?_  
_No need for bunk beds in my bedroom now_

_Oh, damn you, dads_  
_Why did you settle for only me?_

_I'm an only child_  
_More than enough for them, but not enough for me_

_Only child, only child, only child_

_The only Berry on my family tree!"_

There were scattered claps in the audience, and murmurs of surprise. Santana stormed off stage, furious at Rachel and everyone. She tried to tell that it was a _terrible_ idea but of course precious Berry got what she wanted. No matter, she was going to congratulate the Warblers for their win and go bowling with Britt.

* BRUISES *

Ten minutes had passed and all three choirs were on stage, waiting.

"In third place, Aural Intensity!"

Kurt wasn't surprised that they were last, they were bad but New Directions beat them because they actually stayed on pitch. The announcer paused dramatically and his voice boomed across the auditorium.

"And the winner is... The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Kurt was submerged in a sea of shouting boys. Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt and spun him around, kissing his cheek and shouting, "We're going to New York.

_They won, they actually won!_

**_New York, prepare for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He is going to take you by storm._**

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**

**P.S. If you ever see * in my writing it means indent, if you see this ^^^ it means thoughts, usually I find them and do what I do (edit and what not) but just in case I don't this is a reference! (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or anything familiar**

**Well, tests are going to rain down this week and the next chapters are going to be difficult to write. I shall try my best!**

**Apologies for the mistakes and thank you for reviews and follows! (:**

Chapter 24

It's the last week of January, Regionals was the week before and Kurt was still scared as ever. He's going to court _next week_.

Kurt doesn't know if he can handle the pressure. The media was quiet for quite some time and now they're al fired up again. If the nation doesn't know his name yet they soon will. He may be underage but it doesn't mean people use Google.

Thankfully, Dalton Academy is excusing Kurt while he's in court. His teachers have been going easy on him and surprisingly on the class too. Kurt Hummel was one of them now, and they would do their best to help him. Talk had been going around that camera crews were allowed in court, no one knew if that was true, not even the Hummels knew.

For the past months Kurt had been the poster boy of bullying and the LGBT community. People posted videos of rage at the football team, videos of support for Kurt, and videos of action that needed to be taken. But then there were the people who said things like Kurt should have killed himself, the football team should have made sure he was dead, that they would finish Kurt off themselves when he was to show up to court. All these videos brought police officers and extra security to Dalton and the Hummel-Hudson residence. Kurt was to be accounted for at all times, IDs were now to be carried at all times, locker checks.

To Kurt it was all extreme, and he even told the police and school that it was all too much. The students and staff responded to Kurts statement with a shake of their heads. It wasn't a bother, security was tightened for a very good reason, to protect one of their own. After all, they want to keep around the boy who will win them Nationals with a High F.

It was a Friday now, and the battle would begin on Monday morning. The Warblers were hosting a movie night for the school to help Kurt relax. Kurt happened to have the guilty pleasure of watching superhero movies, especially Captain America and Batman. They started off with The Dark Knight since it was a favorite of almost all of Dalton.

"Hey, you wanna sit down? Wes and David saved us a seat." Blaine asked Kurt as he wrapped his arms around the pale boys slender waist. Kurt simply nodded, astounded at the sheer amount of boys that were in the main commons. Blaine led the way across the floor, finally arriving at their seats.

Blaine sat down, gently pulling Kurt with him. The wide eyed boy was still staring at all the people who were there in the room. Blaine propped his chin on the tall boys shoulder, trying to get a peak at the other boys face.

"You know, they all like you. The Warblers love you, I think Wes might even have a crush on you." Kurt smacked Blaines hand that were resting on his stomach, shaking with laughter. The very_ idea_of Wes having a crush on him made him want to cry of laughter.

"He just has a crush on you because he almost peed his pants when 'I can hit a high F' came out of your mouth." David chuckled, handing over a pillow to them.

"I did _not_!" Wes cried out, jumping on top of David, mockingly outraged. He clamped the pillow in his heads against Davids face, trying to suffocate David.

When Kurt finally let out a giggle Wes stopped, triumphant at the fact that he made Kurt laugh. So far this week Blaine had been the only one to make Kurt laugh. A smile was something everyone could get out of Kurt, that's just the way he was. A laugh had been proven difficult since Kurt had been biting his nails or checking his blazer for imaginary lint from anxiety the past week.

"Okay, settle down all of you peasants!" Jeff shouted. The Dark Knight is first! After that we got the Cap!"

"He means Captain America! Excuse my boyfriends crush on Chris Evans!" Nick interrupted Jeff, earning a glare from the blonde boy.

"I happen to LOVE Chris Evans face! And body!" Kurt shouted.

"Hey! I'm your boyfriend!" Blaine pouted.

"And I still love you, I just happen to have a thing for superheroes." Kurt patted Blaines head in reassurance.

The movie started and soon everyone was lost in the Batman fighting the Joker.

* BRUISES *

"Awww, isn't that the cutest thing your ever seen?" Wes practically cooed.

"Shhh! Leave them alone or you'll wake them and the rest of the guys up!" David muttered into his blanket.

"Fine. You're no fun."

**Until the tests and court is done - RainbowMusician**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything familiar WARNING: SPOILER FOR SEASON 4 SONG IN HERE**

**I know BBC doesn't exist in the United States but let's pretend it does for now because I don't know which news station to use.**

**Also I don't give warnings for chapters but if you read this (chapter and story overall) keep in mind I have it rated at whatever it is for a reason, whether it be the near rape, swearing, stalking, controversial topics, etc.**

**I need a new Beta since my last one has homework to do. Anyone interested? Tumblr: rainbowmusician. Message me if you're interested! I'll ask a couple of questions that's all, I need one who will send me the revised copy back quickly so I can publish it to the public (:**

**I'm writing this in drivers ed. right now, my partner is scaring me. My teacher thinks I'm playing games, he couldn't be more wrong. **

** Songs Used: It's Time by Imagine Dragons (I was planning on using this before I knew it was on Glee but then they used it so ehh)**

Chapter 25

"We are here today in Lima, Ohio. This could be the start of a movement that could change history for the LGBT community here in Ohio and possibly the United States."

The camera cut to building. It towered the police station that was by its side. The pillars casted shadows over the huge crowd waiting in front of the court house.

* Bruises *

"This is Ianto Harkness, reporting for BBC News. Today is the start of the Hummel vs. McKinley High case. Right behind me you can see two crowds forming. On my left are the supporters of the Hummels, and on my right there are the people who support Karofsky and the football team. Tension is obviously running high, pickets with profanities scrawled across them are held to prove a point in both groups."

* Bruises *

"And here comes the accused football team, being tried here today for attempted murder of a fellow classmate, this is live at Fox News."

A large group of tall and scary looking boys marched their way up the stairs and towards the polished, wooden doors of the court house. They were all wearing charcoal or black suits, as if they were heading to a funeral.

* Bruises *

"And here he is, Mr. Hummel any comment on the first day of trial here in Lima, Ohio? Do you have anything to say to the William McKinley High School football team? Anything to the LGBT community?"

Kurt, alongside his father, marched up the steps. Burt with determination to prosecute those bastards and fury written across his face. Kurt on the other hand was paler than usual, he was shaking like a leaf. All the cameras were aimed in his direction.

* Bruises *

"As you can see, the Hummels are now in court. It's time."

_So this is what you meant_  
_When you said that you were spent_  
_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't hold back_  
_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_* _Bruises *

"Today is the day history will forever change. Lima, Ohio it's time."

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

* Bruises *

"Our hearts go out to the Hummels today... it's time."

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

* Bruises *

"This is Ianto Harkness, on behalf of BBC News, we wish you the best Hummels. Now, it's time."

_So this is where you fell_  
_And I am left to sell_  
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't look back_  
_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

* Bruises *

"Kurt, you're going to do fine. Right now_ they_are the ones who should be worried, not you." Mr. Montgomery stated, trying to ease Kurt to step inside the court room.

"You don't know that! The jury - the jury could be homophobic or - or something!" Kurt cried out.

"We evaluated them before we let them on the jury, Kurt. They are all respectable people, we did background checks and one of them even had a _gay son_." Kurt turned around in surprise, there was Wes standing right in front of him. Wes nodded to his father, silently telling him that he could take it from here. He would coax Kurt into the room.

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

"Did you really think we would leave you by yourself?" Wes asked. Kurt was speechless, he went out of his way to be here for him. Wait. Did Wes say_ we_?

"Did you say we?" Kurt asked, wide eyed.

"We never leave a Warbler behind." David walked out of the court room, Nick and Jeff trailing behind him, "The rest of the guys are in there, like half of Dalton is here. We wanted to be here for you, Kurt."

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

"Guys - this is - it means_ so_much to me. You have no idea. Just. I love you guys. I really do. Thank you. I - thank you." Kurts throat tightened up, he was so damn close to crying.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

"Okay. I can do this. I'm going to go in there." Kurt murmured in reassurance, mainly to himself.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was going to walk into that court room and make it his bitch.

Or walk in there and act like he wasn't frightened to death. But the first statement makes Kurt sound badass, so he's going to stick with that one. He walked with his father on one side and Mr. Montgomery on the other.

As he walked towards the front of the room people started to turn around, they all stared and some even gaped.

_This road never looked so lonely_  
_This house doesn't burn down slowly_  
_To ashes, to ashes_

A lot of the bruises had faded over time, the only prominent ones were on his chest and back now. Some peaked out on his legs and arms but they were fading. The only one that wouldn't fade any time soon was the one that streaked across his cheekbone. Kurt would wear stage make-up to hide the bruise whenever they performed, specifically Sectionals and Regionals. Any other time than that he would leave it be, no one stared.

He made his way past the people and to a large desk on his left side. As he sat down someone from behind him tapped his shoulder.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

"Hey. Thought I'd say this before it all starts. You're going to be fine, don't be scared, kay? Those neanderthals over there should be the ones scared. Wes' father is going to win this case for you, he's won so many cases that I've lost count. Whenever I go with Wes to court to see his father he's the usual judge. He already favors Mr. Montgomery, this case just adds to the list. He has zero patience when it comes to people who bully. Honey, I promise you that it will be a cut and dry case. There's cameras at McKinley, none of the boys were in class when it happened, and they found Karofskys DNA under your fingernails. No way they're ever going to see that day of light again." Blaine said firmly.

Kurt swiveled around as Blaine spoke, he didn't think he would come. He didn't expect any of the Dalton boys here, and the last thing he wanted was Blaine to see and witness everything that's happened to Kurt over the course of his childhood. Still, it was nice to have him around.

Kurt smiled and mouthed, "Thank you" as the judge walked into the room.

Kurt was shaking like crazy, today was the day that it all began.

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am.**_

**Until the homework is halfway done - RainbowMusician**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have a new beta (: So yayyy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything that looks ****familiar**

**Sorry for this chapter, it's not how I wanted it but nonetheless here it is. We don't have many chapters left, they go to New York, Nationals. and the epilogue after that. **

**Thank you for the reviews and the many followers! I love you all!**

Chapter 26

"It's been six hours since we last saw anyone enter the court house. Many have left with no comment on what is happening inside."

* BRUISES *

There was the introduction of sorts to the case. If there could even be an introduction. Mr. Montgomery told Kurt that today was going to be one of the easiest of all days in court. Not much has been said, just blabbering here and there.

Michael Montgomery stated facts and statistics about hate crimes increasing over the past years when it came to gay teens in high school. Kurt didn't even know about these statistics and they honestly scared him, it gave him more strength though. If he won this case new regulations and laws could be set in place. The media would distribute this story to the whole world. People would become outraged that this was happening, in the United States of all places where they said, "the land of the free". Kurt would be the "home of the brave" to the rest of the teens fighting out there in the same situation he was in.

Three hours in and he was exhausted. Kurt didn't dare look at the other side of the court room for fear of the football team. When he walked to his seat earlier he didn't see Karofsky, he had been blocked by the rest of his neanderthal friends. Kurt was jolted out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder, he spun around face to face with Blaine.

"Honey, they gave us a break. We can leave for now, but we gotta come back in half an hour. Come on, were going to eat." Blaine said as he gently lifted Kurt from his seat, leading him towards the door.

Kurt looked around the room and saw that it was almost empty, they were some of the only people left other than some really scary looking guards. As they walked out the door a bright uniformed clad girl was running towards Kurt.

"Kurtieeee! We made it, we made it! You didn't see us come in but we got here right when the person in the robes hit her desk with a hammer! We sat in the back and waited for a lunch break or something so we could say hi!" Brittany smiled up at Kurt, oblivious to the sunken look in Kurts eyes and posture.

"We had to be here for you, Kurt. We need to see those bastards put in jail. We want to see you win. We want to see history made." Santana walked towards them, stopping when she was right beside Brittany.

"Basically what she said, and it's also an excuse to see you more and miss out on school." Puck grinned as he wrapped an arm around Kurt.

Blaine gave Puck a confused look as the mohawked boy tried to tap his fist with Blaines as a greeting of hello. The group slowly walked towards the cafeteria, not worried about the clock.

"Ya know, we're real proud of you, Kurt. You're going to Nationals, and most importantly_ New York_. You're taking control if your life and pretty soon in a year you'll be off in school somewhere in New York. You'll be on Broadway and grace the Vogue magazine covers. Hell knowing you, you'll be starting your own clothing line and become a household name." Puck blurted out right before they entered the room.

Kurt stared at Puck in shock. This boy had changed_ so much_ over the past two years. This boy, standing right in front of him, could have easily been one of the jocks right now and being sent off for attempted murder. Instead he's here supporting Kurt. He went from throwing people into the dumpsters to the person who helped them out. He went from throwing the slushies to cleaning them off his friends and himself. Yeah, Puck could have easily stayed the way he was but he didn't want that. He didn't want to be a Lima Loser his whole life, he wanted to be something more. And Kurt was_ so_ proud of him.

"Noah. I - thank you. Just, thank you. For everything." Kurt hugged Puck with all his might, trying to show how much he actually meant to him.

"Come on, I'll buy you all lunch." Blaine spoke softly as they headed down the cafeteria room.

* BRUISES *

Two weeks had passed.

Two weeks in court. Monday through Friday for five hours everyday.

One more week and the verdict would be announced. One more week for Kurt to be free.

Kurt walked into court as tired as ever. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He knew this was taking a toll on Blaine as well. Blaine listened to the football players speak in court as they told their version of the event. Blaine had been outraged when Azimio said Kurt had asked for it. He had to be escorted out of the room by Burt.

But today was different. He would be telling his story. Today. In front of all the people in the world, and it terriefied him.

"Okay, Kurt, right off the bat you'll be up there. Just like we practiced, got it? Today they question you and Karofsky. Then we watch the tape." Mr. Montgomery briefed Kurt on what would happen everyday in court. Today was the last day. When they finished the jury would meet and the verdict will be made.

* BRUISES *

"Mr. Hummel, would you please state your version of events on what happened in McKinley High School on September 6th."

"Yes, um - well, it started out like any other day. I got dressed and went to school. In the hallway I saw Azimio. He cornered me against a door. Um - he pushed me into the classroom. And he was waiting for me in there."

"Who was Mr. Hummel?"

"Karofsky. He - said I shouldn't bother banging on the door because no one would hear me. The football team was standing gaurs outside."

"And what did Mr. Karofsky do next?"

"He took out a knife. He started to yell. He - he kissed me. He started touching me. I screamed, I yelled out for help. He told me to be quiet. I didn't."

"What did he do next?"

"He stabbed me. I just screamed some more, he broke my leg. I screamed some more, he punched me. I kept screaming and screaming. As he was walking out of the room he stepped on my arm. It got blurry after that. I remember my friends, who testified earlier, looking down at me. They kept screaming, I heard so much screaming. Then I blacked out."

The whole room was silent. Some were in shock. How could something like this happen in a public school? How could teachers and students stand by and do nothing?

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. You can go back to your seat now."

Kurt shakily walked back to where Mr. Montgomery was sitting. As soon as he sat down Blaine grabbed his hand, squeezing gently.

"Next we have Mr. Karofsky."

A tall boy took his seat and places his hand on the Bible reciting a speech heard many times throughout the weeks.

"Tell us what happened on September 6th."

"Normal day, you know? Just walking around campus with my friends. We decided to teach some kid a lesson. He kept dressing like a girl, he was a fag. No one liked him so we figured we'd be fine. My friend cornered him, I was waiting in a room. Yeah, I stabbed him. I beat him. I broke his arm and his leg, but he deserved it. Hummel deserved every single blow."

"Thank you - Mr. Karofsky. Um - go back to your seat."

* BRUISES *

It's over. They watched the video. It was clips from Jacob Ben Israels blog to security tapes from McKinley High. Videos of Kurt being tossed into dumpsters and slushies thrown in his face. Security tapes of his car being defaced.

Kurt was allowed to leave with Blaine and the rest of his friends while the jury talked things out.

In just hours Kurt would start his new life.

* Bruises *

_"We the jury find the McKinley High School football team guilty in aiding in attempted murder and sentence them to 5 years in prison. We the jury find David Karofsky guilty of attempted murder and sentence him to 15 years in prison."_

**Until the homework is half done - RainbowMusician**_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**I would like to apologize for this chapter being so short, I am having difficulty writing since the latest Glee episode.  
**  
**NOTICE: ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN THE EPILOGUE!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows, truly this story is for you all.**

Chapter 27

_Three weeks later..._

"I can't believe it."

"I know."

"He's such a douche -"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"No one was talking to you, Wes!" Blaine shouted.

"Well I can hear you and your boyfriend complaining about me!"

"You put us in separate rooms for crying out loud! We have needs!" Blaine shouted from his seat.

"Oh! Oh - Blaine! Right there, baby, right - Oh fuck!" Kurt moaned beside Blaine, his laughter muffled as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Dear Lord, I do not need to hear you to going at it!" Wes shouted five seats in front of the couple.

"Oh, Kurt! Please, I need you inside of me - oh!" Blaine moaned, a wicked look in his eyes as he threw a glance at Nick and Jeff, who were roaring with laughter.

"Alright, stop! We are in a plane for crying out loud!" Wes marched to their seats with a determined look on his face.

Blaine jumped out of his seat and quickly straddled Kurt, throwing a blanket over his thighs and Kurts hips. He slowly lifted his hips from Kurts lap and and sunk down, throwing his head back and moaning. Kurt rested his head on Blaines chest, moaning and gripping the curly haired boys hips.

"OH GOD, MY EYES! I CAN'T UNSEE THIS!" Wes shouted, he ran away with his hands over his eyes.

"WES, WE'RE KIDDING! WE WERE NEVER HAVING SEX, SEE?" Blaine yelled out after Wes, throwing the blanket off and revealing the two fully clothed boys.

"I am never talking to you two again! You can have your own damn room!" Wes hollered.

"At least we get to sleep together now." Kurt smiled at Blaine, both boys doubling over in laughter.

* BRUISES *

"OH MY GOSH IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

"Um... Kurt.. We're in a hotel room.." Blaine said with a confused look.

"But - it's New York! All of it is beautiful!"

"It is." Blaine whispered.

"What?" Kurt turned to Blaine with wide eyes, only to find Blaine staring at him with awe.

Kurt walked towards Blaine, standing in front of him. They stared at one another for what seemed like hours, "I'm really lucky to have you. I don't tell you often enough, but it's true." Kurt whispered, breaking the silence.

"I will_ always_be here for you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts neck, their foreheads touching.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away from Kurt as he walked towards the radio by the queen sized bed.

As a new song softly drifted its way across the room from the radio speakers Blaine grinned.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he peeked from under his eyelashes.

"Of course." Kurt breathed.

_"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
_I don't have much money but boy if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close as he sung along.

_"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_  
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

Kurt rested his head on the other boys shoulder, content.

_"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

Blaine whispered the last of the lyrics as he kissed Kurt on the lips.

**Until next chapter - RainbowMusician**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or anything familiar**

**Songs Used: Underneath by Adam Lambert, Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert, Not Alone (Trevor Project version) by Darren Criss, Defying Gravity by the Wicked Cast.**

**Wow. So this story. Um, it's done. Almost, we have an epilogue. Unless this is a good ending. I'll leave it up to you.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited, this story. I hope this story has lived up to your expectations, and you can always find me on tumblr (rainbowmusician), I'm more than happy to talk you all.**

**I will be writing a new story, as soon as the epilogue is published. I have no idea when the story will be up but I plan on the chapters being longer and publishing chapters everyday. I hope to finish and edit the story (maybe an AU or set in McKinley this time, who knows?) by the end of November, so keep an eye out the 1st of December for a new story around here.**

**Thank you all.**

Chapter 28

"And now, the National Champions..."

_* One hour earlier *_

"I CAN'T BREATHEEEE!" David cried out.

"Oh, come here you idiot!" Kurt patiently loosened Davids tie as he unknotted the mess that David somehow managed to create.

"Can I keep you?" David asked when Kurt finally fixed his tie.

"Nope, he's all mineeee!" Blaine grinned cheekily, as he wrapped his arms around the pale boys waist. Kurt let out a laugh as he leaned into the other boys embrace.

"No talking! Singing only! And practice your dance moves! We have - oh gosh! We have to get backstage now! Warblers, performing in five minutes! Let's go!" Wes cried out.

The Warblers gathered together and walked backstage, they were all jumpy and nervous for what they were about to do. It was a huge risk but they were willing to take it. Kurt took a deep breath, petrified at the thought of them losing because of him.

"You're going to be okay, promise. I love you." Blaine squeezed his hand and kissed him gently on his cheek as he left to go take his place.

See, the Warblers fought long and hard against Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick for the set list to happen. They were afraid that these songs were too controversial and it could ruin their chances at winning Nationals. The Warblers insisted that these songs were a perfect message, so the four of them finally agreed and took their solos with grace.

Kurt stepped forward, as the curtains opened up.

_"Oh, nowhere left to go_  
_Are we getting closer? Closer?_  
_No, all we know is "No"_  
_Nights are getting colder, colder"_

Kurts voice began to rise, the anguish in his voice prominent.

_"Hey, tears all fall the same_  
_We all feel the rain_  
_We can't change..._

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun_  
_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run_  
_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will_  
_They've branded us enough, Outlaws of Love"_

Blaine then began to sing.

_"Scars make us who we are_  
_Hearts and homes are broken, broken_  
_Far, we could go so far_  
_With our minds wide open, open_

_Hey, tears all fall the same_  
_We all feel the rain_  
_We can't change..._

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun_  
_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run_  
_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will_  
_They've branded us enough, Outlaws of Love"_

Blaine stepped back as Jeff and Nick began to sing.

_"Yeah, Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun_  
_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run_  
_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will_  
_They've branded us enough, Outlaws of Love"_

Kurt and Blaine took their places alongside Nick and Jeff.

_"Outlaws of Love_  
_Outlaws of Love_  
_Outlaws of Love_  
_Outlaws of Love"_

The boys respectfully took their bows as the audience clapped, moved by their performance.

_"Strip away the flesh and bone_  
_Look beyond the lies you've known_  
_Everybody wants to talk about a freak_  
_No one wants to dig that deep_  
_Let me take you underneath..."_

This song meant the world to Kurt, he could relate to this song.

_"Baby, better watch your step_  
_Never mind what's on the left_  
_You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
_It's still not that easy for me underneath"_

The Warblers began to softly harmonize behind Kurt.

_"A red river of screams_  
_Underneath_  
_Tears in my eyes_  
_Underneath_  
_Stars in my black and blue sky_  
_And underneath_  
_Under my skin_  
_Underneath, the depths of my sin_  
_Look at me_  
_Now do you see?"_

Kurt lifted his hands as he sang higher and higher, pain sketched across his face.

_"Welcome to my world of truth_  
_I don't wanna hide any part of me from you_  
_I'm standing here with no apologies_  
_Such a beautiful release_  
_You inside of me"_

Kurt turned back slightly to catch Blaines eyes, smiling.

_"A red river of screams_  
_Underneath_  
_Tears in my eyes_  
_Underneath_  
_Stars in my black and blue sky_  
_And underneath_  
_Under my skin_  
_Underneath, the depths of my sin_  
_Look at me_  
_Now do you see?_  
_Underneath, underneath, underneath..._  
_Underneath, Underneath"_

Kurt began to step back as the Warblers behind him harmonized louder with every line.

_"Welcome to my world of truth_

_A red river of screams_  
_Underneath_  
_Tears in my eyes_  
_Underneath_  
_Stars in my black and blue sky_  
_And underneath_  
_Under my skin_  
_Underneath, the depths of my sin_  
_Look at me_  
_Now do you see?_  
_Underneath, underneath, underneath_  
_Look at me_  
_Do you see?_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_Look at me_  
_Do you see?_

_Welcome to my world of truth_  
_I don't wanna hide any part of me from you..."_ Kurt whispered the last lines as he closed his eyes.

When Kurt turned back Blaine was nowhere to be seen. The Warblers positioned themselves to block a portion of the stage, where music began to softly play.

It was a controversial topic, using a piano in their acapella group. They spoke to the judges and board, they could keep their status of acapella if and only if their song was an original.

_"I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see.."_

The Warblers grouped themselves around the piano, standing as Blaine sat at the piano.

_"Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..."_

Blaine sang with everything he had, staring at Kurt who was harmonizing alongside the Warblers.

_"Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Everytime I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me..._  
_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through.."_

Now came Kurts favorite part, Blaines intricate fingers playing the piano at such speed and purpose.

_"I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..."_

Blaine was grinning by this point, trying to convey with his eyes how much he loved Kurt. He wrote this song for him after all.

_"I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize..."_

The audience was going wild, they were standing and cheering for the group of boys.

_"Baby, I'm not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_  
_To make it through..."_

Kurt had tears in his eyes, he was so proud to be here with his friends. Now, it was his time. This was the song that would win them Nationals.

_"Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes... and leap!"_

This was freeing, singing the lyrics to a song that he loves.

_"It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I am defying gravity_  
_And you wont bring me down!"_

Kurt was so lucky to have his friends, if he didn't he wouldn't have the courage to sing this song.

_"I'm through accepting limits_  
_'cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!"_

This song was for all those people who told him no all those times, this was him telling them that he could.

_"I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you wont bring me down!"_

Blaine was so proud of Kurt, he was close to crying at this point.

_"I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!"_

As Kurt hit the High F he let the tears fall freely. He truly was free.

_" -bring me down!_  
_ohh ohhh ohhhh!"_

The Warblers jumped on top of Kurt and cheered. He did it, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel sang Defying Gravity at Nationals and they were going to win.

* BRUISES *

"And now, the National Champions..."

The Warblers all clung to one another in anticipation.

"the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The audience saw a group of boys cheering and pumping their fists into the air in triumph. The audience also saw two boys holding one another, tears streaming down their faces. They saw the curly haired boy caress the other boys face, whispering, "We did it, you did it. I love you." They also saw the pale boy grab the other boy by the neck and kiss him. "I love you." the boy whispered into the shorter boys ear.

_"Just the way you are, my teenage dream."_ they whispered together as they kissed once more.

**Until the epilogue - RainbowMusician**


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or anything familiar.**

**Songs Used: Marry You by Bruno Mars**

**So, it's the end. I want to thank all of you for everything.**

Epilogue

Kurt was walking down the halls trying to avoid the chaos surrounding him in the hallways.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was 21 now, living in New York with his wonderful boyfriend. He couldn't wait till he was home and saw Blaine after a long day of work. It was three weeks into October, marking the day Kurt transferred all those years ago. He opened the door leading to outside, struck by the chill air and sound of the rustling leaves.

It was dark already, and Kurt wanted to hail a cab fast in order to get home. As a yellow cab pulled up beside him Teenage Dream started playing from his pocket. Kurt pulled out his phone as he opened the door and settled himself inside. 'Go to Central Park - Love, Blaine xoxo' the text read.

"Can you take me to Central Park? Thank you." Kurt asked in a soft, musical voice.

As the cab passed the buildings and skyscrapers Kurt let his mind wander.

Who would have thought he would have been on Broadway already. College was amazing, he went to NYADA for two years. As soon as he graduated he landed himself a leading role in Rent. During that year he tried out fashion, he made himself personal clothing and some people noticed the unusual yet creative designs. Kurt was actually a designer for some musicals here and there since then, earning himself the title of one of the fastest and most successful Broadway newcomers to date.

Of course people knew of his boyfriend, he was THE Blaine Anderson. As soon as the Warblers won Nationals they were all offered scholarships and full rides to pretty much any college of their choice. Blaine was offered a record deal that he couldn't pass up. As soon as they left off to New York, Blaine went to the studio to record. While recording he went to school in NYU. Within weeks of his first single being released he was on the cover of magazines and interviews on television.

The cab pulled to a stop and Kurt dug through his pockets, handing the cabbie a twenty dollar bill. He climbed out of the taxi and searched for Blaine.

All of a sudden there was a tap on his shoulder.

_"It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you."_

Blaine twirled Kurt around, grinning.

_"Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_  
_No one will know,_  
_Oh, come on, boy._  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_  
_Shots of patron,_  
_And it's on, boy."_

Kurt let out a laugh as he ran alongside Blaine.

_"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
_So what you wanna do?_  
_Let's just run boy._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
_No, I won't blame you;_  
_It was fun, boy._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Just say I do,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you."_

Blaine whispered the last line into Kurts ear, holding him close. He got down on one knee and reached into his coat, pulling out a black box.

"Kurt, when I met you I thought you were beautiful, you still are. I can promise you this: To always love you, to defend you even I know you're wrong; to surprise you; to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing; to bake you cookies at least twice a year; to kiss you wherever and whenever you want; but mostly, just to make sure that you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

"So, um - Will you marry me?" Blaine asked as he peeked from under his lashes.

"Yes, um - completely yes!" Kurt pulled Blaine from the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaines waist, pulling him close.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was living his dreams in New York City with Blaine Anderson.

_He was home._

**I will never say goodbye to you (all). - RainbowMusician**


End file.
